This is your life
by sas.90
Summary: Paige Matthews is 16 years old and a real troublemaker. She always manages to get herself into trouble. Numerous boyfriends, problems at school and a tragic accident. How will she cope? [Chapter 12 is up, I'm back!]
1. prologue

**Notes; This is a story about the 16-year old Paige Matthews. Her parents are still alive and her best friend/boyfriend is, of course, Glen. She goes trough a lot of trouble, because she smokes and drinks a lot, will she be okay in the end?**

**Summary; Paige Matthews is 16 years old and a real troublemaker. She drink a lot of alcohol and she smokes. Her best friend is, of course, Glen and he realises that he needs to help Paige getting off the alcohol. **

**Disclaimer; I obviously do not own charmed, because Charmed isn't set around 1993.**

**Song; ''This is you life'' by Switchfoot.  
**

* * *

**This is your life.**

**Prologue 'This is you life'**

Paige giggled and put the bottle of Jack Daniels to her mouth to take another few gulps. She looked surprised when there was no more liquid to warm her throat and noticed that the bottle was empty. ''Hey Glen.'' She giggled and put her hand on the arm of her friend, ''Have you got some more?''

Glen grinned, though didn't take his eyes off the road, ''Nope, you drunk it all baby.'' He replied, as he drove into the street where Paige lived. ''Bummer.'' She said and took her seatbelt off. She moved and threw her arms around Glen's neck, kissing his cheek softly, ''I'll have to find another way to have fun then.'' She whispered seductively. Glen glanced at her for a second and smiled, ''Paige, I promised your parents that I'd have you back home by midnight. It's 2:00am.''

''Minor detail, I'll climb up the drainpipe, they won't notice.'' She tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear and started to kiss Glen's neck. Glen let out a slight laugh and pulled over when they finally reached Paige's house. ''Paige, maybe you should go inside.'' He told her, putting his hand on her arm and turning to face her. ''But I don't want to Glen.. I want to stay here with you.'' Paige pouted slightly and gave him a puppy-eye innocent look, which worked to persuade him most of the time. Not this time. ''Baby, listen to me, tomorrow we'll see each other at school again. Maybe then we can ditch chemistry to have a little chemistry of our own, but not now.'' Glen told her with a kiss on her forehead.

_**//yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
this is your life and today is all you've got now  
yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
don't close your eyes  
don't close your eyes//**_

Paige rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, ''Fine, but I want a kiss first.'' She told him. ''One.'' Glen leaned in and pushed his lips against hers gently. He felt Paige smile against his lips and return his kiss. He could taste the whiskey that she had drunk before when her tongue slipped through his lips and he pulled back slightly.

''You should really go to sleep now, or you'll have a major headache tomorrow.'' He stroked the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb gently. ''Yes dad.'' She teased and kisses his cheek. ''I'll see ya.'' She opened the door of Glen's car and got out, a little out of balance she closed the door and waved. Glen gave her a smile in return and watched as she made her way over to the large house.

''I love you.'' He said.

Paige stumbled into the front yard and looked up at the house, her window was open, right as she had left it. _Good. _She thought and started to make her way up, with some help of the drainpipe that was right next to her window. It always came in handy when she wanted to sneak back into the house without her parents noticing. The drainpipe was pretty old though and she wondered how long it would stay there without falling apart.

When Paige was half way up she heard the drainpipe crack dangerously and she held her breath. _Please don't break, please please please. _She thought and she moved carefully. The wrong thing to do. The drainpipe came off the wall and Paige shrieked when she felt herself falling back. ''No!'' She felt her head hit the hard ground and remembered feelings nauseaus before everything went black..

_**//this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, are you who you want to be  
this is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be  
when the world was younger and you had everything to lose//**_

_**TBC... **_

* * *

**Notes; Aaaand that was the prologue for you. I hope you liked it and please let me know with a review.. Chapter 1 will be up soon, though this story will not be update much, since I have other stories to write as well. Anyway I'm gonna log out now Ciao xxxx**_**  
**_


	2. Glen Ballard

**_Notes; Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Here is chapter 1 for now.._**

**_Disclaimer; read the prologue!_**

* * *

**  
Chapter 01. 'Glen Ballard'**

It was a rainy sunday morning. The raindrops slowly poured down the window and somewhere far away, outside the city you could hear slight rumbles, a sign that the weather was about to get worse. Paige Matthews was asleep in her bed. You could only see the top of her head and some of her silky brown hair sticking out from under the sheets which covered the rest of her body. If you listened well, then you could hear her calm breathing and the ticking of the small clock on her nightstand. When another rumble filled the sky she moved slightly underneath the red sheets and she shifted onto her back.

She let out a sligh sigh and pulled a small face, ''I don't want to go to school yet.'' Paige mumbled quietly. It was one of her weird habits, talking in her sleep. Just like needing at least 3 coffees a day or salting only the right of her popcorn and she _always_ cried when she watched 'The Wizard of Oz'. Then suddenly, in stead of a slight rumble, thunder filled the sky and Paige sat straight up in bed with a jolt, instantly wide awake. ''What the..'' she glanced at the window and rolled her mocha brown eyes when she saw, through the slightly opened curtains, the rain pouring down her window. _Great, just great. _

She brought her hand to the back of her head and rubbed it slightly, it still hurt from 10 days ago, when she had fallen off the drainpipe.

Her parents had been woken up by her terrified scream. They had been so worried when they found Paige unconsious in the front yard, but when they had discovered that she only had a light concussion they had be furious and her mom had told her that she was grounded for the next 14 days. 14 days, of which only 10 had passed and tomorrow was Glen's birthday.

Paige had to buy him a present today and she had to go to that party, she just needed to figure out a way to persuade her mom.

She pushed the sheets off of herself and swung her bare legs over the side of bed, the way too big shirt she was wearing creeping up her thighs. Annoyed, she pulled it back down and got to her feet. She didn't like her legs, they were too short from her point of view, but most guys seemed to like them which she obviously couldn't understand.

She made her way over to the mirror and pulled a face. _Ugh, I so need to wash my hair it looks a mess. _She shook her head and made her way over to the small radio on the desk which was stuffed with piles of schoolbooks and some candles and picture frames. She turned it on and 'I don't want to miss a thing' by aerosmith came out of the speakers.

A smile spread across Paige's face and she started singing along instantly, she loved this song. Normally her taste in music was a bit more rock, a bit wilder, but she thought that this song was gorgeous as well.

Paige made her way over to the closet and took some warm clothes out, it didn't look like it would become a warm spring day outside. She hung the clothes over her arm and quickly made her way out of the small bedroom and into the bathroom on the other side of the hall.

------

''Paige!? Are you done? Breakfast's ready!''

''I'm coming Mom!'' Paige called from the bathroom. She quickly applied the mascara and eyeliner to her eyes and she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. _This will have to do for a sunday. _She thought and after another quick glance in the mirror she left the bathroom and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the hallway the smell of home-made bread and strawberry tea filled her nosetrills which caused Paige to smile. She loved that smell. The smell of a sunday morning at home. Paige walked into the livingroom and noticed that her parents were already sitting at the breakfast table. ''Morning.'' She said in her happiest voice. If she was going to try and persuade her parents to be allowed to get out of the house today, then she'd have to be as nice as possible. ''Good morning Sweety, you sound happy?'' her mom said as she poured tea into 3 cups. ''How much do you want this time, Paige?''

asked her dad. He was always a bit grumpy at breakfast. ''Nothing dad, can't a girl just be happy?'' Paige replied innocently and she kissed her father's cheek softly. He raised an eyebrow and turned the page of the paper without saying anything else.

Paige took place on a chair and when everyone had his food they started to eat. ''Oh Meredith, My shift for tomorrow has changed. It's at 6:00pm now in stead of 4:00pm.'' Mr. Matthews told his wife and he took a sip of his orange juice. Mrs. Matthews nodded and picked up her cup of tea, ''So are we going to have early dinner?'' she asked.

Paige watched their parents talking while eating her breakfast, trying to figure out when was the best time to say it. When there was a short silence she decided it was now or never, ''Mom, Glen's turning 17 tomorrow and I really have to buy a present today and I know I'm grounded, but can I please please go to town today? I'll... I'll clean up my room and I'll do the laundry next wednesday, okay?'' she rushed through her sentence with her mouth full of cereal.

''Don't speak with your mouth full, Paige.'' Her mom told her, the expression on her face barely changing. Paige swallowed her food and looked at her mom, putting her best innocent face on. ''Pleeeeaase mom?'' she batted her eyelashes. Mrs. Matthews let out a slight laugh, ''Oh Paige what am I gonna do with you?'' she said drinking some of her tea. ''Well you could let me go to town, you like Glen right so I have to buy him something and if you let me I will love you for eternity.''

Paige smiled and looked at her mom who seemed to take the things Paige said in consideration. She looked at her husband, ''What do you think Frank?'' Mr. Matthews glanced at Paige and then at his wife, ''It's okay, let her go.'' ''Yes! Oh thank you soo much.'' Paige got up and gave her dad a tight hug, causing a small smile to play on his lips.

''Just today and tomorrow and you'll be home when we say it.'' He told his daughter sternly. ''Yes dad.'' Paige let go of him and made her way to the other side of the table to give her mom a hug.

-----

Glen let out a laugh, ''Paige it's raining.''

''So?'' Paige smiled and left the coffee shop one hand holding a bag with Glen's present and the other hand holding a starbuck's coffee. Glen slowly trailed behind her, ''What are you doing?'' he called after her as she crossed the street and made her way over to the open field on the other side of the road. ''Being happy.'' Paige called back over her shoulder. Glen shook his head slightly and waited until he could cross the street, keeping an eye on Paige. She had reached the field now and started twirling around, her head thrown back.

_How can anyone be so free? _He wondered as he crossed the street and walked over to Paige, who was completely soaked from the rain. She didn't seem to care, though and she stop twirling when she saw Glen coming up to her. She gave him flirtuous smile and walked over to him. Half of her coffee had been spilt over her hand. From the twirling Glen guessed. ''Shall we go home?'' he asked her smiling back. ''Oh but I'm fine here.'' She threw her arms around his neck and moved her lips closer to his, which required standing onto tiptoes as Glen was taller than her. ''Come on princess.'' Glen replied laughing. He kissed her lips softly for a brief moment and then pulled away. Paige let go of him giggling at the petname he had just given her. ''Princess?'' she asked, taking his hand.

Glen just nodded and walked off with her, not bothering to hurry because they were already wet and it couldn't get any worse.

-----

At night Paige lay in her bed, looking at the present she had bought for Glen. It was a book about several mountains in the world. The 'Mont Blanc' in france, the 'Mount Everest' in the Himalaya, 'Le Piey de Dome' also in france and 'The Matterhorn' in Switzerland. The mountain Glen and Paige wanted to climb together.

One of Glen's passions was climbing mountains, every summer he went to another famous mountain with his dad to climb it. He had promised Paige that when they were 20, they would climb one together. Paige had chosen for the Matterhorn she had always wanted to travel to Switzerland.

Paige shifted slightly underneath the sheets and closed the book carefully not to damage it. She couldn't wait to be 20. She gently placed the book on the nightstand next to her bed and turn the small light off.

Tomorrow she'd have school again, but at least there was something to look forward to, Glen's party at 8:00. He had a lot of friends, a lot of people Paige didn't even like, or who didn't like her, but she didn't care as long as Glen was there. Of course she had had some friends, but they had all let her down and she had started drinking and smoking. Glen was still there for her though, he'd always bring her back home when she was drunk and somewhere at the other side of the city, forgotten how to get back home.

Even if it was midnight she could call him and he would come right to her. Paige turned onto her side and smiled, she was so lucky to have Glen and she really never wanted to lose him, because she didn't know what she would do without him.

_**TBC.. **_

* * *

_**Notes; Time to review people! **_


	3. Best friend's betrayal

**_Notes; Finally! There's chapter 2 of This is your life. Took me bloody long enough! Anyway, Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review on the previous chapters to the reviewers!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeh if you red the prologue you know it all, otherwise. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – 'Best friend's betrayal'**

''Oh come on mom, I don't have to be at school until 12 tomorrow, can I please sleep over?'' Paige begged, putting her best pair of puppy eyes on. ''I don't know, Paige.''

''Pleeeeaaase mom? Please.''

Paige's mom let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, ''Fine.'' She told her daughter, ''But then you have to get your stuff right now.'' ''Thanks mom. You're the best.'' Paige gave her mom a quick hug and then left the room to pack the stuff she needed for tonight.

She made her way into her bedroom and pulled a bag out from under the bed. Tonight she'd spent the night at Glen's. Tonight it was going to happen. His parents were out of town and they would be home alone, tonight she'd lose her virginity to Glen.

Paige smiled slightly and chucked some clothes into her bag, they had been a couple for a while. More than a while even, but they had never done more than just the usual making-out and cuddling. Paige made her way to the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste. _I wonder if I have to bring to protection, maybe he has it already. _Glen didn't know yet that she wanted to sleep with him tonight, but she would make sure that she'd give him enough hints.

Paige made her way back into her bedroom and chucked the rest of the stuff she would need for the night into the bag.

---

That night Paige, when Paige made her way down the road towards Glen's house she could hear the music thumping at the end of the street and smiled slightly to herself. This was definately going to be a great night. She walked up the steps and before she could lift her hand to press the doorbell, the door swung open.

''Hey, you here for Glen? Here.'' Some girl that Paige had never seen before pushed a drink into Paige's hands and let her into the house. ''Thanks. Where's Glen?'' she asked, watching as the girl closed the door. ''He should be upstairs somewhere.'' She replied shortly and already distracted by apparently one of her best friends because she ran off to hug that friend tightly.

Paige raised an eyebrow and put her drink down, she wanted to give Glen his present first. Paige pushed past several, drunk dancing people and glanced at the clock. She made her way up the stairs hoping that Glen would forgive her for being late, she wondered what he was doing upstairs while they party was downstairs anyway.

''Glen?'' She walked towards Glen's bedroom, pulling her bag tighter over her shoulder. She really hoped that he would like his present. Paige opened Glen's bedroom door with a swift movement and her breath caught in her throat. Glen was on the bed, making out with Ashely. Paige's rival. The girl that was always spreading rumours about her, calling her a whore and saying that she was just using Glen.

She was making out with her boyfriend! Paige stood frozen for a moment and then let her bag drop to the floor, causing Glen to look up, and then turned around, running off quickly. ''Paige.'' Glen pushed Ashely off of him, he was obviously drunk, but he was too late. Paige couldn't hear him anymore. She stormed out of the house, blinded by tears and ignore the pain in her feet from running on high-heeled shoes.

She ran out of the street. Away from Glen. Away from the house. How could he have done that to her? He had promised her that he loved her and that he would stay loyal to her, but now he had betrayed her. With Ashley, couldn't he have picked someone else? Ashley had been trying to steal him from Paige for ages. _Well I guess she finally got what she wanted now. And she can keep him. What a dick. _Paige let out a quiet sob and wiped the tears off her cheeks roughly. He was not worth this. Not worth her tears.

She bit her lip and glanced at her wrist. _Damn it._ She had left her watch at home. It was probably around 10 'o clock by now.

Paige decided to go into town to see if she could dance her sorrows away. Going out and drinking usually helped her to get rid off her worries, for a while at least.

---

Paige giggled and stumbled out of a night club, hanging onto some cute-looking guy's arm. If you looked closely you'd say he was a twenty-something years old. ''Really? I mean that's so interesting. I never knew that!'' Paige smiled at the guy, she was obviously very wasted. ''Yeah you can actually get arrested for that, but I don't have to worry. You're 18 right?'' he looked at her flashing her a flirtuous grin.

''Definately. What do I not look like 18? Anyway we should drink to me being 18, don't you – Oh.'' Paige trailed off when she glanced down at her feet and that discovered that she was wearing only one shoe. ''Where's my other shoe!?'' she giggled and let her eyes scan the road looking for her left shoe.

''You must have lost it earlier. Listen wanna come with me to my apartment to you know, hang out?'' he gave her a meaningful wink, of which Paige didn't even understand the actual meaning. ''I would love to. Sure um.. what was your name again?'' she grinned.

''Martin.'' He told her patiently. ''Right, Martin. That's got to be the best name I've ever heard. Wait I alreadt told you that didn't I? Sorry I keep forgetting, I guess I shouldn't have drunk that last vodka.'' She rushed through her sentence. Martin just nodded and pulled her into a smaller street, the street where his house was. ''This is my street.''

''Yeah.'' Paige just smiled blankly and willingly followed his lead.

After another 5 minutes of walking, (it wasn't that fat, but Paige wasn't very fast with only one shoe on), Martin stopped in front of a large builing and took his keys out of his pocket. ''Do you live here on your own?'' Paige looked up at the building in awe and nearly fell back. Martin grabbed her arm just in time. ''Yes. Come here baby let me carry you. You're a danger to yourself.'' He lifted Paige up from the ground causing her to giggle some more.

''Like in the movies when they get married. Are you my Prince Charming?''

''Hmm.'' Martin grumbled in reply and used his foot to close the door after he had walked inside. Paige continued to make some more drunk remarks while Martin carried her up the stairs and when they had finally entered his apartment, he walked into his bedroom and lowered her down to a small single bed. Paige grinned at him, ''Why are you taking your clothes off?'' she asked him as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt. '"Well we can't do it with our clothes still on can we Paige? I thought you wanted this.'' He let his shirt slide off his shoulders and unbuckled his belt.

''Oh.'' Paige flashed him a goofy smile, struggling to take her haltertop off. ''Yeah I did. Right. Damn it. What's wrong with my top?''

Martin let out a laugh, ''You're drunk baby.'' He draped his trousers over a chair in the corner of the room and then walked over to her to help her to undo her top. ''I am so not drunk! I can prove it I can still walk straight and..-'' she drifted off when Martin pushed her back on the bed and started kissing her hungrily. Paige kissed back and moved slightly when he moved his weight on top of her. ''You're heavy.'' She pulled away from the kiss slightly.

Martin let out a slight sigh and looked down at Paige, moving some of her dark hair out of her face. ''Relax, okay? Let me lead I promise I won't hurt you.'' Paige looked back at him and tried to push him off gently, ''I don't think I'm ready for this.'' She told him. Martin rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek softly in an attempt to win her trust. ''I'm an expert when it comes to first times Sweetie, trust me. I'll be very gentle.''

Paige let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip and then nodded slightly, almost invisably. She allowed him to reach behind her back and unclip her bra, after which he started a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. Paige closed her eyes, still not feeling very comfortable, but started to relax as imagined Glen doing this. Kissing her. Stroking her.

Martin kissed her collarbone softly and worked down, placing a light kiss between her breasts and then down her stomach. Meanwhile, Paige did all she could trying not to say Glen's name out loud. In stead her hands held onto the sheets underneath her body when Martin moved back up and pushes his rough lips against hers. She returned the kiss and allowed it to grow more passionate while he slipped his hand up her thigh softly, causing Paige to moan into his mouth and arch her back towards him slightly.

_One of her weak spots. Not that hard to figure out. _Martin thought and he moved his body back on top of hers carefully.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; Tah tah daa!! Done hehe. OKay now quick review please, need reviews to motivate me for the next chapter, where Paige is gonna wake up next to that sexually frustrated martin guy XD. Anyway gonna log off now n try to do chapter 12 of the truth within. Ciao. xxx **_


	4. Whose bed have your heels been under?

**_A/n; Thank you so much maartjuhhh, Afw, Jorden's Prayla, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell and danielle for the reviews. It took me a little while, but here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer; sod off, seriously. I mean it. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – 'Whose bed have your heels been under?'**

The first warm spring morning sun of the year carefully peeked around a couple of large white clouds and shone through a small window of a building inside. Inside, in one of the apartments, the young girl Paige Matthews was woken up by the warmth of the beams of sunlight that kissed her pale face.

She lifted her arms above her head and stretched before letting her eyelids flutter open. She felt an arm draped over her bare stomach and the cold sheets against her skin and shivered slightly. Was she naked? It took a while before Paige realizsed where she was and what had happened last night. Even though she couldn't remember everything, she did remember Martin and what she had done with him last night. The thing she had wanted to do with Glen.

_Crap. _Paige thought. She shifted onto her side and looked straight into the sleeping face of Martin. _And here was I thinking that he was 19. He looks at least 25. _She sat up carefully, holding the sheets close to her chest and she took in her surroundings properly. The bedroom was small. The walls were painted dark blue and the tiny window didn't even have a curtain. This was definately not one of the better apartments in town.

Paige pushed her legs off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body tightly, causing Martin's body to become uncovered.

She got to her feet, _God that's just gross. _And she quickly gathered her clothes which were scattered throughout the bedroom. Paige let the sheet fall to the floor when she got dressed. _Way too cold. IS my jacket still at Glen's? _She wondered and glanced at the small alarmclock on the nightstand, _'11;15'_ it flashed. _Shit. I'm never going to be on time for school. _Not that she wanted to go to school, but her parents would kill her if she skipped classes again.

Just as Paige placed a slender hand on the knob of the bedroomdoor, Martin started to stir.

''Paige?'' he said, his voice slightly hoarse and quiet. Paige bit her lower lip and quickly made her way out of the small room. ''Paige. Wait!'' she heard him stumble and swear after he tripped over the sheet that had covered Paige's body earlier. Before he could catch up with her to stop her though, she had already fled the apartment and left the building.

----

The second bell rang as Paige ran into the school building. Her hair sticking to her forehead and her jacket hanging half off her shoulder. ''Damn it.'' She cursed as she saw the janitor coming around the corner in the hall. However, before he had the time to notice her she was pulled behind the lockers by a strong hand. ''What the..-''

''Paige. Finally, I thought you weren't coming.'' She looked up and stared right into Glen's worried face. ''What do you want.'' She pulled her arm away from him and rolled her eyes when he pushed his finger against his lips, indicating for her to keep it down.

They waited until the janitor had passed and then Glen looked back at Paige. ''I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I never meant to cheat Paige.''

Paige shook her head and looked away, folding her arms. ''I don't care. It's not like you really care about my feelings do you Glen? You were making out with Ashley for crying out loud!''

''Paige please.'' Glen let out a defeated sigh. ''You know I'd never have done that if I hadn't been drunk. She came onto me.''

''I bet she did. The slut, she can never allow me to have a boyfriend without stealing him away from me can she?'' Paige pulled her jacket back over her shoulder and stared at the lockers on the other side of the large hallway. ''Paige..'' ''No Glen. I thought we had something special. I figured that you were the guy I wanted to lose my virginity to, but you know what? Nevermind. It's too late.'' She pushed past him and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. ''I – Paige.'' Glen watched her go. It was too late? What did she mean by that? ''Who did you sleep with Paige?'' he called after her, but Paige ignored him and made her way up the stairs to the first floor.

Glen shook his head worriedly and picked his bag up which had been standing on the floor against one of the lockers. He pulled it over his shoulder and just as he wanted to walk towards his class, the janitor appeared behind him. ''Ballard! You're late.'' He snapped, causing Glen to jump slightly. ''Come with me right now!''

Glen closed his eyes momentarily before turning around and then slowly and reluctantly followed the old ever infamous janitor.

----

When Paige came home from school that afternoon, she noticed that there was a strange silence hanging in the house. One of those silences that you had before a tornado would strike. ''Mom? Dad?'' Paige dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the livingroom curiously. She found her parents sitting on the couch, her dad smoking a pipe and her mom just staring in front of herself, her arms folded.

''Hi.'' Paige said cautiously. ''What's going on?''

Her mom looked up at her, a disappointed but also angry look upon her face. ''Glen called last night, he told me that you stormed out of his house and he wanted to know if you were here, because he was worried about you.'' She told her daughter.

Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip. Now she was in trouble.

''You never came home Paige. Where were you all night? Have you been drinking again?'' Her father iquired sternly. Paige rolled her eyes and folded her arms, ''As the matter of fact, Yes. I have been drinking. I went to a club and drank loads and I can tell you that it was Glen's fault.'' She snapped at her parents. She didn't mean to, but she was very well known as being impatient, especially when people judged her without knowing what was going on. ''How can it be Glen's fault?'' Her mom stood up and walked over to her.

Paige turned her head, refusing to look at her mother's disappointed face. ''He cheated, he was making out with some bitch when I walked in to give him his present.'' She muttered bitterly. ''Watch your words missy and do you think that's a good excuse to go out drinking? Where have you spent the night paige? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? You could've get hurt it's not safe to dwell the streets alone at midnight!''

Paige let the words wash over her, not really listening to what her mom was telling her. She usually told her this and she was way too pissed off at Glen to listen to her parents. ''Answer me Paige!'' her mother's angry voice brought her back from her thoughts and she looked up at her. ''I don't know. At some guy's apartment.'' She said quietly, not wanting her dad to hear it. Not quiet enough because she watched how her dad's face turned from pale to purple and then back to pale. ''Some guy? Who was he? How old Paige?" He placed his pipe onto the table and got to his feet. ''I – I don't know. He was 22 I think.'' She looked down at her shoes, preparing for the volcano to burst.

''22! Paige!'' Paige closed her eyes.

''Did you sleep with him Paige?'' her mother asked.

Both her parents watched as Paige hesitated if she had to tell them the truth. She the nodded slowly and almost invisably. ''GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNGLADY. NOW!'' Her dad shouted, obviously very upset with this news.

''Frank..'' his wife gently put her hand upon his arm. ''NOW PAIGE.'' Paige looked at him for a second and then ran out of the room and upstairs, the tears streaming down her face.

''Frank you shouldn't have done that. You should've let me handle this.'' Meredith told her husband quietly. ''She slept with a 22 year old pervert Meredith. How do you expect me not to get angry at her? She drinks she sleeps around god knows what else she does.'' He raged. Meredith shook her head and made her way out of the livingroom.

Paige slammed the door of her bedroom shut and collapsed onto her bed crying. It was so unfair. Everybody always got mad at her for things she didn't even mean to do. Her mother hadn't even get mad at Glen, she pictured him as the perfect guy. Someone who never did something wrong, it was always her. Always.

Paige pulled at the covers over her bed and buried her face in her pillow, the sobs racking her body. Why did she always have to do everything wrong? Nothing went according to plan. Paige held her breath and tried to stop sobbing when she heard someone knocking on her door. ''Go away.'' She mumbled, and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her top. ''Paige it's me.'' The soft voice of her mother sounded. ''Can I please come in?'' Paige moved slightly and didn't reply. She heard the door of her bedroom open and close and she buried her face further into her pillow. ''Oh Sweetie. You're father didn't mean to shout, you know that right?''

Paige merely shrugged and felt her mom sitting onto the bed next to her. Meredith looked at her daughter and let out a slight sigh. She rubbed her back gently, ''Did he hurt you?'' she asked.

Paige turned her head to the side due to not being able to breathe, but she kept her eyes closed. ''No. Well it hurt, but not because of him. He was gentle.'' She replied, another sob escaping her mouth. ''Did he use protection?''

Paige nodded slightly in reply and started to calm down like she always did when her mother was there to comfort her. ''Good.'' Was all her mom could come up with to say. She continued to rub Paige's back and watched when she opened her eyes slightly. ''Mom?''

''Yes baby.''

''I didn't mean to sleep with Marc. I wanted to lose my virginity to Glen, but when I saw him with Ashley I got so upset. I mean I really loved him.'' Paige turned onto her side and looked at her mom. She nodded slightly, ''I know Paige. What Glen did was really wrong and I can imagine that he's hurt you, but couldn't you have came home? In stead of going out. I would've been here to comfort you.''

''I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think but there's something else.'' Paige sat up and took a deep breath when her mom raised an eyebrow curiously. ''He wasn't 22. I think he was 25.''

Meredith shook her head slightly and pulled her daughter into a comforting embrace, ''Can you promise me, that you'll never do something like that again Paige?'' she said quietly while she stroked Paige's hair. Paige rested her head upon her shoulder and closed her eyelids again. ''I promise.''

Meredith smiled slightly, ''Good. I'll make a doctor's appointment for you so you can get the pill, okay?''

''I wanted to ask that, thanks mom.'' ''Hmm and about Glen. You've been friends for too long to let a mistake like this ruin it all Paige. Just give it some time and let him apologise. I'm sure you two will be fine.''

''I hope so.'' Paige let out a sigh and let go of her mom. She guessed that she'd just have to listen to her mom and accept her advice. She knew she was right most of the time.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; HA , Ha! Done again, and it was pretty long as well, at least that's what I think lol. I got some more good ideas for this story so keep checking back and oh yeh, reviewing motivates me more. (hint hint lol) Anyway need to make 4 letters for french now, sucks don't it. I know. Okay, Ciao. xxx **_


	5. For Eternity

_**Notes;** Yea okay. So I know this chapter took me ages, but I had a bit of a writer's block. Hope you like it I was stuck on Chapter names so I ran through my list of songs XD. Enjoy the new chappie. Oh yeah and PaigeMatthews06, you reviewed saying that Glen's last name was Belland, but I've looked it up and the sites all say Ballard. So now I'm confused and I'm just gonna stick to Ballard lol. Oh yeah Kelly rocks for uploading this chapter. (hehe you're welcome - hehe you sound like your talking to yourself. Anyway read on people it's good)_

_**Disclaimer;** Do I look like I could own Charmed? Okay so you can't see me, but trust me I'm not like Paris Hilton. I'm actually smart, not blonde and not rich:P

* * *

_

**_Chapter 04 – 'For Eternity.'_**

Paige let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling above her. How much longer now?

Oh right, only 1 day. Paige rolled her eyes and shifted onto her side, could there parents never come up with anything else then grounding her as punishment? It was not like it was going to work anyway.

She shivered slightly as she remembered yesterday night. Her dad had finally calmed down enough to start talking to her again and he had came upstairs to 'have a talk with his daughter' which naturally ended up in her getting a big lecture. Downstairs the doorbell rang and Paige sat up curiously, wondering who it was. She got to her feet and walked over to her window. If she opened it and looked down she could just see who was standing at the front door. She opened her window and bit her lip when she saw the drainpipe which hadn't been fixed yet. Her dad had promised to look at it, but had been too busy with his shifts to fix it.

When Paige looked down she noticed a head with brown hair. ''Glen.'' She thought out loud and her hand flew to her mouth. She quickly pulled her head back when he looked up and she closed the window. ''Damn it.'' Please tell him I'm not allowed to have visitors mom, please please please. She heard the door close and Glen's voice in the hallway. Of course, she always tells people I'm not allowed to have visitors, but she lets Glen in. Paige quickly made her way over to her bed and sorted her sheets out. She fluffed a pillow and hid the present that had once been meant for him under her bed.

The door opened in a swift movement and Paige quickly sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. Obviously Glen noticed that, but he hid his smile well and closed the door quietly. ''Hey.'' He greeted her.

Paige rolled her eyes, ''Hi.'' She replied and shifted slightly. ''Um. I brought some of your favourite chocolate.'' Glen walked over to the bed and placed a box on Paige's lap gently. Paige picked it up and placed it onto the bed, where Glen was about to sit down. ''Chocolates are really not going to help me forgive you Glen.''

He grinned and moved the box, taking place next to her on the bed. ''Can't blame a guy for trying.'' He told her. Paige laid back on bed and looked at the ceiling, ignoring Glen. She knew that if she'd keep looking into his eyes she'd forgive him way too easily.

Glen watched her and let out a sigh, ''Paige you're not still mad at me, are you? I mean I told Ashley that it was a mistake, which by the way she didn't really like, and I apologised tonnes of times. You can't stay mad at me forever.''

''Once you've realised how much it hurt me to see you there, I'll forgive you.'' She replied simply and without looking at him. God, does she have to be so stubborn? Glen rolled his eyes and laid down next to her, leaning on his elbow. ''I do know that I've hurt you Paige, but will you please forgive me? Please?'' he begged, putting his best set of puppy eyes on.

Paige glanced at him and let out a small laugh, ''Glen..'' ''Oh come on. I know you can't resist me.'' He teased, pouting slightly and he placed his hand on her stomach. Paige looked at him and sighed slightly, ''Promise you won't do it again? Not even when you're drunk?''

Glen smiled and nodded, ''I promise.'' He pulled her closer. Paige smiled back slightly and kissed him softly. Once again her mom had been right. It did feel good to forgive Glen, she actually felt a lot happier than she had felt in days, Glen always managed to cheer her up, even if he had hurt her. She felt Glen smile against her lips before returning her kiss gently, pulling her closer to his body. He deepened the kiss and moved himself on top of her gently.

Before Paige could start to work on unbuttoning his shirt, the bedroom door opened and her dad walked into the room. ''Paige I think Glen should.. – Oh.'' Paige used her hands to push Glen off of her and she sat up quickly, tucking her hair neater. ''Dad. Erm. Hi.'' She gave him an obvious fake smile and from the corner over her eyes she saw Glen quickly fastening the buttons of his shirt again. Frank, Paige's dad, swallowed hard and held onto the door knob tightly, his knuckles were starting to become white. ''Glen. You're mother called, she asked if you could come home.'' He said stiffly. Glen bit his lower lip gently and got to his feet, ''Okay. Thank you Mr. Matthews.'' Mr. Matthews gave a small nod of his head in reply and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Paige moved her eyes from the door back to Glen and let out a nervous giggle. ''Oops.'' She whispered. Glen smiled and kissed her forehead softly, ''I'll see you tomorrow at school, princess. Will you be there?'' he asked her as he moved a strand of her dark hair out of her face. Paige nodded before pulling him closer and giving him a meaningful look. Glen knew exactly what she wanted. ''A proper kiss before I go?'' He smiled and leaned in, crashing his lips upon hers. He felt her kiss back and her pale hands held onto his shirt lightly. Glen placed his hand upon her cheek and pulled away slightly, causing Paige to pout. He laughed gently, which brought a smile onto Paige's face immediately. She loved that laugh. ''Sorry.'' He apologised and brushed her cheek with his thumb. ''I should go. I'll call you around 10' okay?'' Paige gave him another kiss in reply and then watched as he made his way out of the bedroom. She sighed deeply and let herself fall back down on bed.

----

That night she was waiting by the phone, wanting it to ring. It was 10:15pm already and Glen still hadn't called. She put her cherry-flavoured lollipop in her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the white phone. ''Ring already.'' She mumbled, shifting onto her back and running a hand through her recently-washed hair. It smelled like coconut. It made her think of white palm beaches, warm islands like Barbados. Or Hawaii. ''Glen..'' She picked up the phone and put it against her ear to listen, nothing only the beeping tone that was always there. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Why does he keep breaking promises? Just as she thought that and placed the phone back on it's place, it started to ring.

Paige jumped slightly. Looks like he doesn't break them after all. She picked the horn up, ''I was wondering when you'd call.''''Paige?'' A female voice replied causing Paige to raise an eyebrow, Who was that?

''Um. Yeah that's me.''''Hi, it's Sophie, Glen's mom.''

''Oh. Sorry, I didn't recognise your voice Mrs. Ballard. Is there something wrong?'' Paige moved her legs off the bed and sat up.''I think you might want to sit down Paige. Something happened to Glen.'' His mom replied, her voice sounded serious and it was full of concern.

Paige took a deep breath and felt her heart miss more beats than she thought would be possible. Something happened to Glen. It felt as though the whole world had stopped from moving and she was expecting the worst.

''I – I am sitting down. What happened? Is he okay? Will he be okay?''''Glen had an accident Paige, he wanted to visit you again and I just got a phonecall. He's in the hospital.'' Sophie told her, as calm as possible.

Paige's hand flew to her mouth and she closed her eyes momentarily, fighting the tears that were starting to form. She swallowed hard. ''What happened?'' she asked quietly. Did she even want to know? What if he was in a coma? What if he'd never be able to walk again. Or to talk again. She didn't want to think of it. She wouldn't think of it.''A truck driver ran a stoplight. He hit Glen's car, the hospital told me he's out of life danger now.''

''To which hospital did they take him?''''The one in town. Paige if you wait then I'll...-''

Paige cut her off by hanging up and getting to her feet quickly. She grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

''Mom, Dad I'm going to the hospital Glen's in it I'll make sure I'm home before 12!'' she shouted and then ran towards the front door. Her dad opened the door of the livingroom and walked into the hallway. ''Paige? What happened wouldn't it be better if one of us..'' The front door slammed shut and when Frank looked he saw that the hallway was empty. '' – would take you. You're still grounded.'' He let out a slight sigh, hoping that his daughter knew what she was doing.

Paige pulled her jacket on and ran out of the street. It was only a few miles to town, if she hurried she'd arrive at the hospital in 30 minutes. She could feel a painful sting in her side from running and she slowed down, walking now. Her breathing was out of sync and she paused, holding onto a lantern while trying to regain her breath. ''Why did – I never – try harder during – PE.'' She mumbled to herself and moved her hair out of her face. When she could breath normally again she started walking again and buttoned her jacket up, maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to let someone take her to the hospital.

It was already 10:30pm and it was really dark, she had never really liked the dark. As a kid, several years ago she had been locked up in an elevator once. There had been a powercut and she had been all alone. This was also how she had became claustrophobic.

Paige drew in a deep breath and let her eyes scan the street, nearly no one was out anymore and she had to go in the more dangerous parts of the neighbourhood now to reach town. Come on Paige, you can do this. She told herself and turned a corner.

She noted a small group of guys messing around on the parking and swallowed hard. Just keep walking. They won't hurt you, it's only a group of guys. She put her hands into her pockets and walked past the guys, trying not to look too scared.

''Hey, Sexy. Where are you going all alone?'' One of them called.

Paige ignored him and continued to make her way down the street. She noticed that they started to walk her way and she started to walk a bit faster. ''Come on legs, what's the hurry. Don't you wanna stay and chat?''

Paige wanted to start running, but she felt a large hand wrap around her upper-arm and she spun around, her heart beating faster than it was supposed to. ''Let go of me.'' She spat, pulling her arm free from the guy's grasp. She turned around and faced two other guys, closing her in threatingly. ''Now now, why being like that? What's your name beautiful?'' the tallest guy walked towards her. ''I need to visit my boyfriend. He's in the hospital.''

The tall guy let out a laugh and put his hand upon her cheek, ''Boyfriend Hm? Guys.'' He nodded towards two of his mates and each grabbed one of Paige's arms. ''No. Please I have to go –'' she was cut off when one of the guys put his hand over her mouth and she kicked, trying to stop them from dragging her into a dark alley.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Notes; Leave a Review darlings! Next chapter will be up ASAP. Ciao xx_**


	6. Crawling in the dark

**_Notes; _**_I know, very quick update! Good isn't it? Just had enough discipline to put the finish the next chapter off and since you had to wait so long on the previous one I thought you'd deserve a quicky update hehe. Anyway a little warning; **mentions of rape. **I didn't like write them raping her but she'll get flashbacks. Don't say I haven't warned you! Hope you like this chappie._

_**Disclaimer; You know the drill.!**  
_

**_Previously; ... _**_The tall guy let out a laugh and put his hand upon her cheek, ''Boyfriend Hm? Guys.'' He nodded towards two of his mates and each grabbed one of Paige's arms. ''No. Please I have to go –'' she was cut off when one of the guys put his hand over her mouth and she kicked, trying to stop them from dragging her into a dark alley._

* * *

**Chapter 05 – 'Crawling in the dark.'**

Paige gasped when they finally let go of her. Her knees were shaking so badly that she collapsed onto the hard street and she whimpered. Everything hurt. Somewhere far away she could hear the guys laughing. They were laughing because she had pain and was laying on the ground like that. How mean. She could taste a mixture of blood and sand and she closed her eyes. Why had this happened to her? ''Useless piece of crap.'' One of the guys spat.

Paige bit her bottom lip hard when she felt a foot kick her stomach one last time. She cringed and made herself as small as possible, feeling the rain that had started upon her skin. Then the voices died away. Everything went silent just like that and she was still refusing to cry. They weren't worth her tears. Not one of them was. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. _Please stop. I wanna go home. _She tried to shout for help, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. No matter how hard she tried, it was as though someone still had his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Calling for help.

Paige sat up slowly and only then discovered that her top was gone. She pulled a confused face and flinched when the cut in her lip burst open again. She couldn't remember them taking her top off. She couldn't remember anything and it had only happened several minutes ago, though it felt like hours to her. All she could remember was them swapping roles. Each and every one of them. Moving themselves into her..again..and again.

No matter how many times she told them to stop and everytime she struggled she'd get kicked or hit in her face. She let out a strangled sob and got to her feet, trembling and shaking. She took a small step. That went well, she managed to remain standing, but after the second step she felt dizzy and she fell back down, her face hitting the pavement painfully hard.

The last thing she saw was a pair of feet walking towards her before everything went black.

---

_Ring ring ring. _The phone in Mr. Matthews' study started to ring loudly. He looked up from his work with a heavy sigh and answered the phone patiently. ''Frank Matthews speaking.''

''_Mr. Matthews? This is Ray Owen, I'm a nurse at San Francisco Memorial.'' _A deep male voice replied.

Mr. Matthews took his glasses off and feared the worst. ''Paige..'' he said quietly.

''_Mr. Matthews? I'm afraid I have some bad news about your daughter.''_

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. ''What happened? Is she okay?'' he asked in a worried voice, shuddering out his breath.

''_She was found alone in an alley half an hour ago. A witness said that he had heard her scream. She was misused by a group of guys.'' _

The words of the male nurse echoed in Mr. Matthews' head. She was misused. A group of guys had hurt his little girl. ''I'll be there as soon as I can.'' He replied shortly and then hung up. He got to his feet when his wife walked into the room. ''Frank? Where are you going? I heard you on the phone.'' He looked at her and the look on her face instantly became worried when she saw the look in his eyes. ''Frank..''

''Mer, Paige is in the hospital. Some guys..-'' he was unable to finish his sentence when he saw his wife's hand fly to her mouth. ''Oh my God.'' She exclaimed. He knew how heavy she would take this subject. This had happened to herself when she was a teenager. Her step-father had misused her. ''Honey..''

---

Paige started to stir slowly. She moved slightly and opened her eyes. Bright lights bore into them and she wanted to slap at her eyes but then found that she could barely move her arms so in stead she closed them again. She twitched her fingers slightly and felt a warm, familiar hand wrap around smaller one.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. ''It's okay Paige. You don't have to speak.'' Her dad's comforting voice told her. She gave a small smile, without opening her eyes and let out a sigh. ''Mom.'' She whispered. Her dad stroked the top of her pale hand with his thumb softly, ''She's getting some coffee, she'll be right back Sweetie.''

Paige licked her dry lips and opened her eyes only to look straight into her step-father's deep blue ones. They were filled with hurt and disappointment and they were red rimmed. From crying? He never cried, at least not that she knew off. ''Dad. I'm okay.'' She assured him quietly and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He gave her a weak smile in return and got to his feet, ''Have you seen who is laying next to you?'' he moved a strand of her dark hair out of her face when Paige turned her head to the side.

Next to her, in the other hospital bed in the room, was Glen. Several bruises covered his face and his arm seemed to be broken. Other than a few more cuts he didn't look to bad at all, considering that he had just been in a car accident. ''Glen..'' Paige smiled slightly, knowing of his presence in the room made her feel a little better. He was asleep, though.

''Has he woken up yet?'' she whispered and focused her gaze upon her father again, who nodded slowly. ''But your mom and I thought that you should tell him what happened. He was worried about you nonetheless.'' Paige bit her lower lip gently and closed her eyes, she didn't want to tell Glen what had happened. He was her boyfriend she didn't think she even could tell him. "Are you tired?'' her dad's voice ran through her. She chose to pretend that she had fallen asleep and stayed quiet, also when she heard a second pair of feet walking into the room.

''She was awake just a few minutes ago.'' She heard her father say to someone. A doctor?

A stiffled sob made her realize that it was her mother. ''How is she feeling? Does she remember anything?'' Frank placed his hand upon his wife's shoulder and led her out of the room gently. ''Lets go talk outside so she won't wake up.'' Her whispered and when Paige re-opened her eyes when she heard the door close. _Poor mom. _She thought to herself and sighed deeply.

''Paige?''

A soft male voice made Paige jump slightly before she realised that it was Glen. She looked over at him and gave him an obvious fake smile. ''Hey. You're awake.'' She said as happy as she could. Glen moved slightly and sat up in his bed. ''What happened to you baby? Why are you here?'' he asked her worriedly. Paige shook her head slightly and looked away. ''Glen. It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it.'' She fiddled with the yellow blanket nervously and let her eyes focus upon the ceiling so she didn't have to face Glen. ''Paige please. We tell each other everything right? Your dad said that you wanted to come and visit me here on your own and..Oh my God Paige. Did they rape you?'' Those words hit Paige as though she was being stabbed in her heart. Did they rape you. Yes they did, but something like that would only happen in movies or Tv shows. Or you'd read it in the paper. Something like that didn't happen to her, Paige. It wasn't real.

Glen kept looking at Paige when she didn't answer and he swallowed hard when he saw that the tears were starting to make their way down her curved cheeks slowly. ''Sweetie. I'm so sorry.'' He could feel the tears burning in his own eyes as well and he wanted to get up and hug her, kiss her tears away. If only he hadn't been attached to that damn monitor.

''It was horrible Glen and it hurt so much. I told them to stop, but they didn't. I – just.. I stopped struggling because they'd hit me everytime I would and..''

Glen shook his hand and held out his hand towards her, wanting her to grab it so he could hold her, comfort her. Paige looked over at him, blinded by her own tears and she placed a trembling hand into his, letting him hold it gently. ''It's okay. It's not your fault.'' He told her reassuringly, struggling to fight his own tears back. ''But it is Glen! Don't you see that. If I had just took a different way to the hospital or if I had just kept walking this wouldn't have happened. Or maybe I shouldn't have gone on my own.. I should've.-'' ''Paige!'' Glen cut her off. ''You cannot blame yourself for this okay? You just can't, I don't want you to. You didn't know this would happen so please..'' he drew in a shuddered breath and made eye-contact with her. She looked so fragile right there. Like a porcelain doll that had fallen and shattered to pieces. It would take a lot of patience to heal her again.

She gave him a fearful look, but remained silent. He looked angry, upset and she had to admit that she was a little afraid of him when he was angry. The look she gave him broke Glen's heart. She wouldn't be the same again. She'd probably always be scared of being alone in the dark. She wouldn't be as happy and spontanious anymore, especially around guys. Glen closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again when he felt her cold hand leave his. ''Tired.'' She mouthed and Glen nodded, letting her know that he understood her. She shifted onto her side, her back turned towards him and Glen let out a sigh, though he made sure that she wouldn't hear it. The pain in his body was nothing compared to the pain that he felt in his heart.

She wouldn't be Paige anymore.

**_TBC…_**

****

* * *

**_Notes; _**_Soo, what do you think? Sad, not sad? Too detailed on the rape part? Or not? Any ideas for the next chapters? tell me in a review!_**_  
_**


	7. No giving up

**_Notes; _**_There it is! finally! Chapter 6. I had been having this idea for ages, but I was too busy with the other stories to update this one. Anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer; **Gotta stop writing these. I do not own it!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – 'No giving up.'**

Paige walked into the livingroom feeling slightly awkward. She looked at her parents who were sitting on the couch next to each other. They were holding hands and both of them had a serious look on their face. Paige took a deep breath and took placed on the leather seat that was placed in front of the couch. ''Okay. So why did I need to come down here?'' She couldn't remember doing something wrong since she had gotten home. She studied the faces of her parents and gave them a slight smile. ''Paige..-'' her mother started, and she cleared her throat. ''We're moving.'' Her father filled in, looking into Paige's eyes. Paige felt her heart miss a beat. She blinked several times and looked at her dad, then at her mum and back at her dad again.

''We're what?''

----

That was a week ago. They were moving. Why? Simple – They were now living in a bad neighbourhood. Her parents had been thinking about moving before, but Paige's rape had made them decide that it was time to start looking for a new house. The rape was only a month ago. Paige thought she was handling it all fine and more importantly she had actually found some friends at school. Well, friends. At least they had stopped bullying her.

Paige was sitting on a cardboard box in the middle of her empty, old bedroom. Or actually 'Soon-to-be' old bedroom. She let out a sigh.

Surely, they were only moving to the other side of San Francisco, but it still meant that she had to go to a different school. Glen wouldn't be living near her anymore. It wouldn't be 2 blocks, but 40 minutes with the bus. Her mum had told him that he could come and visit them as much as he wanted, but since his car was total loss after the car accident, Paige didn't think that she'd be seeing him every weekend. They were both busy with homework too. Of course she had asked for a car, but the answer had been No. Like she couldn't have predicted that. She wouldn't get a car until she had her driver's license and until she knew what 'responsibility' meant. Paige rolled her eyes. _Parents are evil. _She thought bitterly.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, this moving this had a few upsides. Their new house, it was gorgeous. And her dancing school would be closer, not that that really made a difference. Her parents didn't allow her to go until she had someone to go with her there. They were too afraid something would happen to her again.  
A knock on the door took Paige out of her daydreams and she looked up.

''Yeah?''

The door opened slightly and her dad poked his head around it. ''Paige are you coming? We're waiting for you.'' He said, giving her a weak smile. Paige nodded her head in reply and got to her feet reluctantly. ''I'll be right there.'' Her dad nodded and disappeared again. Paige listened to his footsteps on the stairs, now the house was so empty they sounded hollow. She bit her lip gently and lifted the box she had been sitting on earlier up. _Here we go. _She walked towards the door and pushed it open with her foot. Before making her way out of the bedroom she looked around one last time. "Bye room.''

She walked down the stairs quickly and handed the box to her father who was waiting in the hallway for her. ''Last box?'' he asked and Paige nodded again, ''Yeah. The last box.'' She watched her father walk out of the front door and followed him slowly.

Her mother was already sitting in the car, she gave Paige a small smile. _Where's Glen? _Paige looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. She swallowed hard, he hadn't forgotten had he? Before she could start worrying she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist carefully. Very carefully, that could only be one person. ''Glen.'' She smiled and turned around. She was right, it was Glen. Ever since she had been raped he couldn't be careful enough around her.

''You made it.''

''Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this would I?'' He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. ''All set?'' he asked, placing his hand on her waist. Paige's dad shook his head slightly and got into the car. Paige bit her lower lip gently and nodded, ''Yeah. I still don't want to go, though.'' She admitted and looked down at her feet. ''Oh Paige. I've seen the house it's beautiful. And the school looks nice too, I've heard good stuff about it.'' He put his finger to her chin and led her eyes back to his.

'I don't know.'' Paige looked into his eyes. ''It's going to be different. I'm not sure if I like different.'' ''You'll be fine.'' Glen told her reassuringly. ''You're Paige right?'' he smiled and looked up when her dad honked. ''Paige we have to go.'' He said through the open window of the car.

Paige took a deep breath. ''I'll see you saturday.'' Glen shifted uncomfortably, not sure whether to hug her or not. ''Just hug me Glen. I'm not some sort of porcelain doll you know. I can handle a hug.'' He gave her an apologetic smile and pulled her closer to his body, hugging her gently. Paige wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. ''I'll miss you.'' She whispered, smiling slightly to herself. ''I know. I'll miss you too. You should go now you're dad's face is started to become purple.'' He whispered back, making Paige chuckle and pull back. ''Okay. Bye Glen.'' She opened her door and got into the car.

Glen closed the door for her and kissed her forehead, ''Bye princess. I'll see you saturday.'' He said quietly and then stepped away from the car. ''Bye Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.'' He gave them a little wave and Mrs. Matthews waved back. ''Bye Glen.''

Then the car started and it started moving. Paige kept looking at Glen and smiled when he pulled a silly face. Yeah, she would definately miss him, even though he would only be 40 minutes away.

----

Paige pulled the door shut behind her reluctantly and she swung her bag over her shoulder. _I can do this. _She told herself after taking a deep breath. Yesterday they had moved into the new house and today she'd be going to her new school. All by herself, not with Glen this time. And that felt different.

_Oh how bad can it be? At least I get to make a new impression. _She walked down the path of the frontyard. _And the kids should be nice. At least if I have to believe what Glen told me. _She bit her lip. She missed him already. _Maybe I can call him today. Or would that be too desperate? Hell what do I care, we're best friends. _She continued her way down the street slowly and glanced at her watch. 8.20am. Her school would start at 8.30, but it was only 5 minutes walking, so she could easily make it.

10 minutes later Paige rushed through the hallway of the school towards her classroom. _Damn it. I shouldn't have stopped to get a cup of coffee. _She looked at the doors of the classrooms. A093, A094. A095, there it was. She drew in a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorhandle, this was it. New school, new class. She hoped they were nice.

She put a fake smile on her face and opened the door with a swift movement.

She was welcomed by a silence and the teacher looked up from her desk. For a moment Paige didn't move and she looked at the teacher, hoping she would say something.  
And she did. ''Paige Matthews?'' Paige nodded.

''Just in time, try to be earlier next time. You can sit down.'' _I actually made it. At least i'm off to a good start in front of the teacher. _She closed the door and walked over to an empty seat next to the window, knowing full well that every pair of eyes was following her and checking her out. She heard several whispers and ignored them, putting her bag down and taking place on the seat. She looked up and caught the gaze of a good looking guy who was sitting in front of her. She blushed and he gave her a smile. ''I'm Nathan.'' He told her whispering. '' She smiled slightly, ''Paige.'' ''Nice to meet you Paige.'' He turned back to facing the blackboard when the teacher started to speak. ''Everyone open your maths book on page 43.'' Paige pulled a small face and took her maths book out of her bag.

She hated maths.

----

Several hours later, in the lunchbreak Paige looked around the canteen. It was completely crowded and there didn't seem to be any place left to sit. She took a deep breath. _Maybe I can go outside. _Before she could move she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned around, looking straight into Nathan's face.

''Looking for a place to sit?'' he asked. Paige smiled, relieved, and nodded. ''Yeah, it's really crowded here.'' Nathan took her hand, ''Follow me.'' He made his way through the students and Paige followed him hesitantly. Where was he going? After a few minutes they walked out of the school doors, into the sun. Paige blinked several times against the bright light. ''Where are we going?'' she asked, still following nathan. ''To my friends. We always sit outside it's way too noisey inside.'' He replied and walked across the green field towards a large tree. Underneath the tree were sitting several people. Nathan let go of her hand and cleared his throat.

Silence fell and everyone looked up. ''Everyone, meet Paige. She's new at school. Paige meet everyone.'' He said. It was obvious that he was popular, everyone greeted paige cheerfully and with a smile. ''Sit down.'' Nathan told her. Paige nodded and took place in the grass next to some blonde girl who was cuddled into a tall, dark haired guy. He looked a bit like Glen. Nathan took place next to her. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and held it in front of Paige. ''Do you smoke?'' he asked. Paige looked at him, deciding whether to tell him or not that she hated smoking. She didn't want to ruin things now, everyone was smoking and she didn't want to be left out.

''Of course.'' She said, taking a cigarette out of the package. ''That's my kind of girl.'' Nathan lit the cigaret for her and she took a drag. The tears leaped into her eyes and she coughed.

Nathan smiled, but didn't say anything. ''Sorry.'' Paige coughed again and took a deep breath of fresh air. ''It's been a while.''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done, hehe. Like? Dislike? Suggestions? tell me in a review dear people. keep checking back for chapter 7. Oh and happy NewYear! xxx Paigey-waigey.  
_


	8. It's a wild world

**_Notes; _**_Another chappy! yay. And I can't remember if I updated fast, but I'll make you happy: This is a long chapter. Hehe. Okay enjoy reading -x-_

_**Disclaimer; **Bleh. Don't own it. Except for Nathan and Natalie and all the other people I made up. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – It's a wild world.**

Paige looked through her desk drawers, lifting up papers and pens, lollipops and whatever else she had put in her new desk.

''Damn it. Where are they?'' She continued her search, opening and closing drawers. She had to had some left, it couldn't be possible that she was out of them already? Then again, she had been sharing some. _Maybe Nathan got some for me. _She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. She had curled it earlier, but now it was almost back to being straight again, because she had been out of hairspray. _I knew I should have done the grocery shopping for mom. _She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and made her way over to the window of her bedroom. She opened it and hung out of it, looking down at the street. ''I'll be right there. Just have to find my jacket.'' She called, though as quiet as possible. The last thing she wanted was waking her parents up and cause herself to get grounded, again.

Nathan looked up at the window from where he was standing and flashed her a smile, ''Hurry up. We're gonna be late.'' He replied, crossing his arms. Paige nodded and pulled herself back inside. She made sure she left the window open and grabbed her jacket from her bed, pulling it on quickly. They were going to a beachparty. A secret one as well and Paige hadn't asked her parents if she could go out. Sure, it was Friday night and she didn't have school tomorrow, but that wouldn't stop her parents from telling her that she had to be home by 2:00am and she found that way too early.

Paige grabbed some money from her desk and put it in her pocket, it were the last dollars she had, but she figured she'd work for some more pocket-money this weekend. _Here we go. _She opened the door of her bedroom quietly and poked her head around it, making sure no-one was in the hall. It was completely quiet and dark and she could hear her dad snoring quietly from the other side of the hall.

That was a good sign, it meant that at least he was in a deep sleep. She stepped out of her bedroom and closed her door, once again checking things in her head. _Made a fake Paige under the covers? Check. Got my money? Check. Left my window open just in case?.. Yeah check. Good. _She crossed the hall on tiptoes and carefully making her way down the stairs.

_Squeek._

The last step. Damn it she had totally forgotten about the last step. It squeeked and because it was so quiet in the house, it sounded like a bomb went off. Paige closed her eyes, concentrating. Was there any sound coming from her parents' bedroom? No, nothing. She let out a small sigh of relief and continued down the stairs. She made her way through the large hallway and grabbed her keys. _Not forgetting them this time. _She thought to herself and she opened the front door.

Nathan was already waiting for her on the path leading towards the door. ''Finally. There you are.'' He said and watched as Paige stepped outside, closing the front door behind herself quietly. ''Yeah sorry. Couldn't find my cigarettes. I guess I'm out of them.'' She replied, walking over to him. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders like a big brother. ''Doesn't matter baby. You can have some of mine when you feel like having one. Ready to go?'' He looked at her and she nodded, slightly uncomfortable. She still wasn't fully used to a guy being so close to her. It still made her feel slightly uncomfortable. And apparently Nathan was noticing that. He looked at her while they walked down the silent streets. ''Are you okay? You seem a little tense. There's not going to be drugs or anything, y'know. Just alcohol, cigarettes. Maybe some soft-drugs but nothing bad really.'' He assured her, pulling her slightly closer to him.

Paige let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. ''I know. Just don't feel very .. I don't know. Not sure if I can tell you. – You know what it doesn't matter.'' She faltered over her own words and closed her eyes momentarily. _Idiot._ She cursed herself silently. ''If it matters to you, then it matters.'' Came Nathan's reply. Paige re-opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled slightly at her. It really seemed like he cared about her, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

Her whole life other kids, from her age had been kind of weird around her. Bullying her or teasing her. Not taking her seriously, except for Glen of course.

But Glen was different.

Could it be that Nathan was like him? Could he be like some sort of Glen the 2nd? She drew in a deep breath, deciding that she could tell him. He wouldn't make fun of her. ''There's just something. It happened a few weeks ago and now.. I just don't really feel that comfortable around guys anymore, you know what I mean?'' she looked up at him, hoping she didn't have to elaborate. False hope, because Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion. ''How do you mean? Did someone hurt you?'' Paige shrugged slightly.

''I guess you could say that. I don't really like to talk about it, they wounds are still too fresh.'' She explained with a weak smile. Nathan nodded and Paige was glad he understood.

The rest of the way to the beach they walked in silence, until Nathan led her onto the beach towards a campfire that they could see from far. Paige smiled as she heard the music and laughter floating towards her, this looked like it could be an interesting night. They were greeted by some of Nathan's friends, most of them girls who were wearing short skirts and bikini tops. Paige looked at her own clothes and pulled a face, she knew she had forgotten something. Compared to the girls she looked like she could join a convent. Nathan saw the look on her face and laughed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Go with Natalie, Paige. I'm sure she has some extra clothes, she thinks of everything.'' Paige looked at the blonde girl who nodded smiling, her long ponytail falling off her shoulder. ''Come on, this way.'' She took Paige's hand within hers and leading the way.

Paige followed the girl to a small and quiet place where nobody could see them anymore. A lot of bags were placed in the sand and Natalie grabbed the end of an orange bag, pulling at it until she managed to take it out from the bottom of the pile. She glanced at Paige, studying her for a moment and then opened the bag. Kneeling down next to it, she searched through it to finally stand up again, holding a short green skirt and a pink bikini top.

_Not really my colour. _Paige thought to herself, pulling at the black top that she was wearing.

''Not to be rude, but you could do with some colour. I'm sure pink will look totally gorgeous on you.'' She handed the pieces of clothing to Paige and picked up a large towel. ''Get changed, I'll make sure nobody sees you.'' She held the towel up in front of Paige. Paige looked at the skirt and took a deep breath. _It's a beach party right? Everyone's walking around like this._

_ ----_

''Oh My God. You look great, Paige. Really, very cute.'' Natalie exclaimed as she threw the towel back in the sand.

Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and pulled her short skirt down slightly. It was flirty and cute and the wind played with it slightly. Paige shivered, even though it wasn't cold. She managed to give Natalie a small smile, ''You think?'' she asked a little insecure. ''Totally, come on Nathan's got to see this. He will be so proud.'' She half-ran back to the campfire, Paige followed reluctantly. The fact that the skirt and bikinitop looked great on her, did not make her like her legs. In fact she thought they were too pale especially on the beach. If she would sunbathe though, her skin would become completely red and she hated that even more. She walked upto Nathan who was holding a beer in his hand, talking to a tall blonde haired guy. Natalie tugged at the sleeve of his T-shirt and whispered something in his hair, gesturing towards Paige.

She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly and stopped in front of him giving a small wave, ''Hey.'' Nathan looked at her, all of her, and smiled widely. ''Paige. You look different. Great different. I mean you look - ..'' ''- Hot.'' The blonde haired guy filled in, grinning. Paige felt a deep pink blush creep upon her cheeks and she cast her eyes towards the ground. ''Thanks.'' She said, being happy that it wasn't daytime anymore. Otherwise they would have definately seen her blush. ''Want a drink?'' Nathan offered. Paige looked up at him gratefully, ''Please.''

Hours later, Paige, Nathan and a few other people were the only ones left on the beach. Paige was sitting in the sand, leaning against Nathan's shoulder and watching the sun rise slowly from the large blue sea. She let out a deep sigh and smiled slightly when she felt Nathan's arm wrap around her shoulders. ''Had a great time.'' She mumbled, close to falling asleep. Nathan let out a small laugh and once again handed her his glass of water. ''Drink some more of that, it will help to get you sober faster.'' Paige smiled slightly and sipped at the water. ''Will you take me home when the sun is up? Before my parents awake. I don't want to get grounded again.''

''Hmm. Sure baby.''

She placed the glass in the sand and looked up at Nathan, who brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. ''You look beautiful like that you know?'' He told her.

''How? Tired and drunk you mean?'' She felt Nathan's shoulders shake when he laughed and she smiled slightly to herself. He thought she was funny. ''No silly. I mean in the sunlight like this.'' He put his finger under her chin, leading her hazel coloured eyes towards his blue ones. ''Hmm.'' Paige licked her lips. ''Thank you.'' The whole night he had been giving her compliments. About how beautiful she looked and how good she could dance. Well that made sense, she had been one of the best dancers from her group, before she had to stop dancing. Her parents refused to pay for her when she kept getting home late and drunk.

She sighed slightly, she really wanted to dance again.

She missed it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan, who lowered his head. Paige looked at him and then realised what he was going to do. Before she could protest, however, he already pushed his lips against hers gently. Paige closed her eyes, returning it slowly. Hesitant and uncertain at first, but it quickly grew more passionate. She felt Nathan's hand moving to the small of her back and she smiled slightly against his lips. Whether it was the alcohol or she really wanted this, she felt comfortable. More comfortable than she had felt around a guy in weeks and she hadn't even kissed those other guys. She felt his warm tongue carefully against her bottom lip, asking for entry, which she gave him. She opened her mouth slightly against his and let him push her back in the sand gently, his hand running across her pale stomach.

A shiver ran down Paige's spine, but not because he was a good kissed. In fact it was because she was starting to feel threatened. Nathan's body was above hers which brought back bad memories.

''_No. Keep your hands off me.'' _

_She cried, putting her aching hands on the much stronger arms. She tried to push them away. She tried to kick, but only to welcome another kick against her leg, her shin-bone. She cringed and tried to ignore the stinging pain, making all the way throughout her body. A pair of hands tore at her top and the cold late night air punished her body, sending a surge of goosebumps across her arms. ''Stop struggling. It's useless.'' A deep voice said near her ear. And like that she gave up. Her arms fell down next to her side and she stopped kicking and struggling. It was useless, they would just hurt her more. A small whimper escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _

Paige opened her eyes and placed her hands on Nathan's chest, pushing against it. She moved her head and broke the kiss. ''Get off me.'' She told him. Nathan looked at her, surprised and confused. ''Why? What's wrong?'' he put his hand next to her in the sand and gave her a questioning look. Paige pushed him off of herself and got to her feet, brushing the sand off her short skirt. ''Paige..'' Nathan sat up and Paige interrupted him. ''Don't. Just stay away. I have to go.'' She picked her clothes up and ran off, being oblivious to the fact that she dropped her left shoe.

Nathan got to his feet and picked her shoe up, starting to run after her.

''Paige! Wait.'' He ignored the pain in his toe when he hit it against a stone and kept following, but Paige was already out of sight. After 5 more minutes of running through town he gave up and slowed down, his breathing out of sync and his side hurting from the cramp. Why had she suddenly ran away? First she was kissing him back and the next thing he knew she had completely freaked out and ran off. What was wrong with her? He put his hand in his side and took a deep breath. _I'll go by tomorrow to make sure she's okay. _He thought to himself and turned to corner, starting to walk towards his own house.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done, again. hehe. Long chap innit? Yeah be proud. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review. xx me**  
**_


	9. Misunderstandings

**_Notes; _**_Finally, a new update! Was meant to put this up yesterday, but I couldn't reach this computer since my daddy was on it. Anyhow. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter:) I was happy with them and I hope you're happy with this update. xx_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it! None of it! Except for Nathan and the plotline, sort of. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Misunderstandings.**

The next morning Paige was woken up by the sunlight that streamed through the window and kissed her pale face gently. She pulled a small face and opened her eyelids slowly. _What time is it? _She thought to herself and took in her surroundings. She was lying on top of her covers, still dressed in the clothes from last night. One shoe was on her bed, but where was the other one? She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her forefingers and thumb. ''Paige?'' Her dad's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. She got to her feet quickly and walked over to her door, opening it slightly.

''Yeah?''

''Your mom and I are going into town to do some shopping, do you want to come?'' Paige bit her lip and glanced at her alarmclock. 11:00pm. Glen would be there soon.

''No thanks dad. Glen promised to come by later, but have fun you two.'' ''Okay, We'll see you in a few hours.'' Her dad's voice replied and a few seconds later she heard him walk away from the stairs. Paige let out a small sigh and closed her door again. She couldn't remember how late she had gotten home last night, but she did know that she felt exhausted. She guessed she had to live with it though, because she really wanted to see Glen. She needed to feel his arms around her when they hugged.

She opened her closet and took a pair of jeans and a black top out. She figured it was probably warm outside, but she couldn't be bothered to put on something that would reveal her legs. Paige took her skirt off and listened to the front door shutting. Her parents had left.

Which would mean that she'd have the house for herself for a couple of hours, and for Glen. Paige quickly changed her clothes and looked up when she heard a soft tick against her window. That had to be Glen, he always threw small stones against her window to get her attention. A smile spread across her face and she made her way over to the window. Like she had predicted, Glen was outside on the steps.

He grinned and waved when she appeared in front of the window. Paige waved back and opened her window quickly, poking her head out of it. ''Hey gorgeous.'' Glen greeted her, showing her a bunch of flowers. Paige let out a small chuckle and tucked her hair behind her ear. ''Flowers?'' She asked raising an eyebrow. ''Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady. Come downstairs I want a hug.'' He replied still grinning. ''Suck up.'' Paige quickly said and then closed her window, smiling when she saw Glen roll his eyes.

She pulled her shoes on and rushed down the stairs, not wanting to wait any longer. She desperately needed one of his hugs. On her way to the door she nearly tripped over a pair of shoes, but she managed to remain standing and opened the door.

''Glen.'' She smiled. Glen smiled back and pulled her into a warm embrace, his head resting upon her shoulder. Paige raised her arms and looped them around his neck, gently pulling him closer. She felt him run his free hand down her back gently and shivered slightly. ''I missed you.''

Glen placed a soft kiss in her neck. ''I missed you too princess.'' He pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into her eyes. ''How have you been?'' He moved the flowers into his other hand. Paige shrugged. _Alone, happy. Bored. Feeling guilty. _She thought. ''Okay I guess. I've got some new friends at school and they're nice really.'' She brushed his lips with her index finger. ''Hmm. That's good.'' Glen smiled and kissed the top of her finger. Then he let go of her and handed her the roses. ''They're also from my mom, for your new room. Of course it was my idea, but you know what she's like.'' He grinned. Paige smiled and looked at the flowers. ''They're beautiful, thank her for me. Come in.'' She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Glen closed the door behind himself and followed. ''You know the house looks really great.'' He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked into the kitchen. Paige put the flowers down on the counter and opened a cupboard. ''Yeah, you should tell my mom that, she'll be happy with it.'' She pushed herself onto tippytoes to reach the vase that she needed, but she was still too short. ''Damn it.''

Glen chuckled and walked over to her, ''Let me.'' He waited until she stepped away and then took the vase out of the cupboard, closing its door with his elbow. Paige watched him and smiled slightly, ''I should have a big brother. It's useful to have a man around the house when my parents are gone.'' She teased. Glen filled the vase with water and placed it on the counter carefully.

''Ask your parents if they want to adopt a brother for you.'' He told her, putting the roses in the vase. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back. ''That's not even a bad idea. Don't think they'll agree with me, though. They have enough trouble with me alone.'' A small smile played on her lips when she heard him sighing. ''I won't argue with that.'' He carefully took her hands from his belly and turned around, facing her. Paige stuck her tongue out at him. ''You're meant to say that you don't know what I'm talking about. That I'm innocent.'' Glen wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed her forehead. ''That would be lying.'' He replied, holding onto Paige tightly when she tried to squirm out of his grasp. ''What's the magic word?'' He smiled when she gave up, giving in to his strength. ''Abracadabra?'' She put her best set of puppy eyes on and pursed her lips into a playful pout.

Glen raised his eyebrows. ''Nope.''

''Hokus-pokus?'' Glen shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else, but Paige cut him off by pushing her lips against his. ''Hmm.'' He smiled against her lips and returned her kiss gently, letting his hands run down to the small of her back. Paige ran her hands up his chest, smiling slightly when she felt his muscles tighten underneath them. She allowed him to push her against the counter gently and opened her mouth slightly against his when his tongue carefully licked her bottom lip. Their kiss deepened and Paige looped her arms around Glen's neck when a knock on the window forced their lips to part.

Paige licked her lips and held Glen's stare momentarily before shifting and looking past him. Outside, in front of the kitchen window, stood Nathan. Hurt was visible in his eyes and he held up one of Paige's shoes. _Damn it. _Paige bit her lip and let go of Glen who turned around. ''Who's that?'' he asked, looking at Nathan. Paige sighed slightly, ''That's.. well that's Nathan.'' She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Nathan disappeared from the kitchen window and Glen decided to follow her. Paige took a deep breath before opening the front door. The moment she opened it, Nathan's interrogation begun. ''Who was that Paige? Who was the guy you were making out with? I thought we were together?'' he said, obviously upset and angry.

''I – No Nathan. Last night, I mean you kissed me, but –'' ''But what? It didn't mean anything? Don't tell me you didn't know that I had fallen for you Paige, because I think I made that pretty obvious and now you're just making out in your kitchen with someone else like what happened last night was nothing!'' He threw her shoe down in front of her. ''Nathan, it was only a kiss. Glen..'' She sighed, how was she meant to explain this? ''Yeah?'' Glen appeared behind her. ''Baby, what's wrong?'' He placed a hand on her waist and looked at Nathan, raising an eyebrow. ''Baby?'' Nathan asked in unbelief. ''Are you dating him? You could have told me you had a boyfriend. Or are you some sort of slut who sleeps around with everyone? I wouldn't put it past you.'' He spat.

Paige opened her mouth to reply, but Glen beat her to it.

''Excuse me? Did you just call her a slut? Who said you have the right to come here anyway?'' He stepped in front of Paige, looking down at Nathan. His length now definately came in handy, but Nathan didn't show that he felt intimidated. ''I and your little girlfriend shared a kiss last night, but I'm guessing she's already kissed tonnes of guys since you two are together.'' Nathan replied, narrowing his eyes. ''Glen..'' Paige put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off and pinned Nathan up against the doorpost. ''I would watch my language if I were you mister or –'' he was cut off by Nathan's fist that came into contact with his nose. Paige gasped when she saw Glen back away from Nathan. ''Nathan!'' she cried. Before she could stop Glen the two started a terrible fight and she followed them into the livingroom, yelling, asking them to stop. ''Glen! Stop it! You're better than this damn it! Stop it!'' She grabbed Nathan's arm in an attempt to pull him away from Glen.

A sudden elbow that connected with her stomach made her gasp for breath and she stumbled backwards. ''Paige..'' Both guys stopped their fight when they saw her clutch her stomach. Glen's nose was bleeding and Nathan had a large bruise around his eye. ''Paige. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?'' Nathan walked towards her, but Paige shook her head. ''Get out.''

''But Paige..''

''Nathan. Just – get out.'' She held onto the arm of the couch for support and looked at him, the look on her face determined. Nathan sighed and shot Glen one last, angry look before making his way out of the livingroom. _BANG. _The front door slammed shut behind him, making Paige jump slightly.

Silence filled the room, until Glen broke it, hesitantly. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, inching towards her.

Paige changed her stance so she stood up straight and nodded her head. ''Fine. I'll survive. Damn it Glen. Was that really necessary?'' ''Well he started it! Should I have just stood there and let him hit me? Come on and hey, you're the one who kissed him.'' He argued, pulling a tissue out of the tissue box that was on the table. He carefully pressed it against his bleeding nose. Paige rolled her eyes. ''I didn't. I mean, yeah I did, but then he pushed me back in the sand and I just – stopped. I pulled back. We weren't together Glen I didn't cheat.'' She told him, walking into the hallway.

''I know that, but I can't help it. I love you, Paige. You know I do. You can't blame me for getting jealous.'' He followed her sighing slightly. ''Will you stop walking away?''

''No. You're bleeding and my mom will get mad if there comes any blood on the carpet. Follow me.'' She started up the stairs and Glen followed reluctantly. ''My nose is fine, it almost stopped bleeding.'' He told her, her hips in front of him forcing his eyes to watch them move. ''You just have to be right don't you?'' ''Go to my room and sit down.'' Her voice told him as she walked into the bathroom. Glen did as he was told and walked into her small, but cosy bedroom. The walls painted light blue and covered with posters of Metallica and several other bands that Paige loved. He smiled slightly to himself and walked over to her dresser. A small, bright coloured book caught his attention and he arched an eyebrow. 'My Diary' it said in red letters on the black cover. It was decorated with orange flowers and a small picture of Paige. Glen extended his hand towards it, curiosity taking over. ''Glen?''

He jumped slightly and turned around. Paige was standing on the doorway holding a wet cloth. ''Well? Go sit down.'' She told him, placing her hand on her hip. Glen chuckled. ''Yes mom.'' He took place on her bed and smiled when she walked towards him trying to hide her smile and failing. ''Haven't lost your sense of humor have you?'' She stood in front of him and carefully cleaned up his face. Glen flinched slightly. ''No. I told you I'm fine.'' He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. ''I have to ask you something.'' He said with a serious look on his face. Paige smiled and nodded her head, putting the cloth down.

''No I'm not going to stop worrying.'' She moved her arms around his neck and bit her lip when he shook his head. ''Not what I wanted to ask, although that wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, I just wanted to ask –- Well.. can we start dating again? Or do the whole 'friends with benefits' thing again, whatever you want to call it. I mean it's been a few months since we broke up and I still miss you as my girlfriend.'' He played with the back of her top and looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Paige hid her smile and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Glen smiled and looked at her, ''Is that a yes?'' ''Hmm.'' Paige moved closer to him and kissed him again, a bit longer this time. ''I'll take it as a yes.''

She let out a small laugh and kissed him once more, this time not breaking the kiss, but making it more passionate when he kissed back.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Done! Yeah, next chapter will be up within 2 weeks, I think. 2 weeks max. I promise, unless something else will come up and I won't have time to do it. Doubt that will happen though. Don't forget to review, reviews keep me going. Ciao! xx**  
**_


	10. Out of control

**_Notes; _**_Yay. Update! And so soon. Um. Yeah. I was meant to update my other 2 stories, but I wanted to do this one first and it are my stories so ner. Anyway. Thank you so much for the reviews:) And here is a new chapter for you all! xxx_

_**Disclaimer; **Piss off. I'm busy._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Out of control.**

Paige smiled and let her hands run down his muscular chest, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt as they made their way down. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips tease her neck and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

''Wait.'' She giggled and pulled away slightly, kissing his lips gently. ''Finish this first.'' She showed him the bottle of vodka and put it to her lips, taking a swug. Then she handed the bottle to him and watched him finish the alcohol. ''Hmm. I want to learn how to down it. Think you could teach me?'' Brent grinned, ''Maybe tomorrow. If you bring another bottle. We could cut another class.'' He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer, starting to line her neck with kisses. A small smile played on Paige's lips and she unbuttoned his trousers, pushing him against one of the shelves.

Brent let his teeth bite down on his lower lip when Paige's lips started to make a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest. She hooked her fingers over his boxers and was about to pull them down.

Suddenly the door swung open and sunlight filled the small space. The two teenagers broke apart immediately and Paige stood u, pulling her skirt down. ''Matthews! Berger! Cutting classes again.'' The sounded of glass falling to the floor was heard. The empty bottle of vodka rolled across the ground and stopped when it bumped into the janitor's feet. ''Possesion of alcohol. To the principal. Both of you!'' Brent quickly picked up his shirt and pulled it on. ''She drunk it.'' He said, nodding towards Paige. Her jaw dropped. ''Not all of it! I'm not even drunk.'' She looked at the janitor and pulled a face when he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the small room. ''Principal. Now!'' he spat, shoving her into the principal's office. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly started to walk towards the office.

Again. T

his month she had been sent there way too many times.

After Nathan had caught her with Glen in the kitchen he had told everyone she was a slut who made out with everyone she could. Her brief encounter with being popular was complete history and she had became we they were always calling her. A slut, well not really a slut, at least she didn't think she was. It wasn't her fault anyway, if Nathan hadn't completely turned his back on her she would not be making out with all these guys now. She sighed and pulled at her top.

Glen knew what she was doing, but he was still her friend and he tried everything he could to stop her from her hippie-like lifestyle. She didn't listen though, she was stubborn. Besides, she didn't need to listen to anyone. Everytime she let her guard down and trusted someone, that someone would hurt her. Her parent's weren't happy with her new lifestyle, the other night when her dad had caught her smoking in her room he had been furious. Paige had promised him to stop smoking, but after a week of trying to ignore the cigarettes she had given up and started smoking again. It wasn't her fault she was addicted to them. It was Nathan's, he had taught her how to smoke. It was all his fault.

_Asshole. _

Paige thought to herself and she looked up when she reached the wooden door of the principals office. ''Here we go again.'' She raised her hand and knocked softly. ''Come in.'' A deep, male voice sounded. Paige rolled her hazel coloured eyes and opened the door.

----

''We're very disappointed in you Paige. How could you do that? Drinking at school? And making out with other guys? According to the principal you have a different guy every 3 days. I thought you were with Glen? Did you two split up again? And --'' Paige rolled her eyes while listening to her mother's lecture.

_Blahblahblah. _She thought, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

''-- One more time and you'll be suspended. Paige how did this happen? You were doing fine at school, except for the cutting classes sometimes, but I thought you had stopped doing that.'' Paige sighed. ''Mom will you stop it? I know I'm a big failure as a daughter and I'm not perfect, but nobody is.'' She said, walking towards the car. She reached out to open the door, but her father blocked her. ''Paige we're not saying that you're a failure. You just. You need to try harder.'' He told her, taking her chin in his hand and leading her eyes towards his. Paige looked at him, ''What are you going to do? Ground me, again?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. She hated it when her parents did this, she was 16. Almost grown up. ''No. Because you think that you know everything better you can think of a punishment yourself. You're old enough for that.'' He stepped aside and opened the door for his daughter. Paige huffed and stepped into the car, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. ''Fine. Whatever.'' She flinched slightly when her dad shut the door loudly. _  
_

_Parents. _

----

That night Paige was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was on the phone talking to Glen.

''I know. It's just, they're really pissing me off sometimes. Now they've decided that I should think of a punishment myself. Got any ideas?'' She twirled the cord of the phone around her index-finger.

''_I don't know Sweetie. Maybe you should try being a little nicer to them. You've been kind of.. – How shall I put it? – You've been losing your temper a lot lately.'' _

Paige kicked her shoes off. She knew he was right. She had been in kind of a bad mood the last month. Especially after Nathan had told the whole school what she had done to him. _And it wasn't even that bad. How was I to know that he saw us as a couple? I wouldn't have kissed Glen if I knew that. _She thought, shifting into a more comfortable position. God, how she hated Glen being right.

''Fine. I won't argue with that, but it's only 7:00pm and my parents sent me to my room, without food. I'm starving. Can you please ask if you can come over? And bring some food? Please?''

She heard Glen let out a small laugh and smiled slightly to herself. It was good to know that she made him laugh.

''_Fine. I'll come over, but only because I've got no school tomorrow and I won't –'' _

''Stay over? Oh come on it's been ages since we've done that. I'm sure my parents will let you sleep here as long as we go to bed at 11:00pm.'' She interrupted him, putting on her most innocent voice.

_''I'll ask my mom, you ask yours. See you in an hour or so Princess. If I hear nothing from you then I'll come.'' _

''Bye. Love you.'' She quickly hung up and sat up, managing to get herself tangled in the cord of the phone. ''Oh.'' She wriggled out of the cord and stepped into her slippers. She knew she actually had to stay in her room, but a small question couldn't hurt, could it?

Paige opened her bedroom door and went to make her way down the stairs, when she heard her father's voice from the masterbedroom. ''Paige. Where are you going?''

She looked up and bit her lip. She had actually wanted to ask her mom, she was easier in that sort of things. ''Dad? I just wanted to ask something.'' She walked into the bedroom. Her father was sitting at his desk, his glasses on. He looked much older with his glasses on, Paige noticed. ''Ask me then.'' He replied, turning to her. Paige looked at him and then down at her slippers. ''Well I was talking to Glen on the phone and he asked if he could come over. He's got no school tomorrow and well he wanted to sleep over. We haven't done that in a really long time.'' She looked up at her dad again, giving him a small smile. He seemed to be thinking about it and he took his glasses off. ''I don't know Paige. From what I've heard you and guys – '' – Oh no dad, but Glen is not like that. I mean we're not dating, we're just friends.'' She said. _Friends with the occasional benefits. _Mr. Matthews looked at her, biting his lip. ''Ask your mother. Quickly. If she agrees then it's okay with me too.'' _Typical. _Paige thought to herself. _He can never decide something on his own, it's getting annoying. _''Thanks dad.'' She smiled and walked out of the room, making her way down the stairs.

Mrs. Matthews was in the livingroom. She was laying on the couch and reading some magazine. Paige pushed the door open and poked her head around it. ''Mom?''

''Paige, I thought we had told you to stay in your room tonight.'' She said, without looking up from her magazine. ''No. I know. Dad gave me permission to go downstairs, because I needed to ask you something.'' ''Hmm. Okay then.'' She put her magazine down and sat up, motioning for Paige to sit down. Paige walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mom. ''Glen called, he wants to come over. And he asked if he could sleep over.'' She said, looking at her mom. Mrs. Matthews raised an eyebrow, ''He called? Or did you call him?''

Paige bit her lip. Her mother knew her way too well. It was creepy. ''Fine. I called him, but can he come over please? I haven't see him in 2 weeks and I know it's a schoolnight, but I promise we will go to sleep early.'' Her mother let out a small sigh. ''Just because he's Glen, Paige. And because I like him.'' She told her daughter sternly. Paige, however, smiled and kissed her cheek. ''Thanks I'll cook tomorrow.'' She got to her feet and quickly went back upstairs. ''Going to clean my room!''

----

That night Paige woke up in the middle of the night. She moved slightly and opened her eyes, confused about what had caused her to wake up. ''Paige?'' It was Glen's voice. She peered through her eyelashes and saw the outline of his body sitting on the mattress next to her bed. ''Hmm. What?'' She rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly. ''Do you have an extra blanket or something? I'm kinda cold.'' He said, watching her. Paige let out a small groan and pulled the sheets over her head without replying. A slight smile played on Glen's lips and he shook his head. ''Lazy.'' He muttered, pushing his covers off of him.

''Scoot over you.'' He got to his feet and lifted the sheets that covered Paige's body up. Paige moved slightly to make more place for him, ''Put the sheets down.'' She mumbled quietly. Glen smiled and got into bed next to her. He pulled the sheets over his body and carefully wrapped an arm around Paige's body. ''You should get a bigger bed.'' He whispered, brushing some hair out of her delicate features. ''You should lose some weight.'' She replied, opening her eyes and looking at him. She smiled when she felt Glen's hand run down her back. "I have school tomorrow you know. I need my beauty sleeps.'' ''You don't. You look fine and you know it.'' Glen told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Paige let her fingers trace small patterns on his chest. She felt him shiver and bit her lower lip, casting her eyes towards his. Glen's brown eyes were watching every move she made. It made her blush, no guy ever looked at her like that. And to top that Glen's eyes were chocolate brown. Deep brown and he always looked at her in this special way. Like he could see right through her, or read her mind. Glen gave her a small smile, ''You blushing?'' He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Paige shook her head a few strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face. ''No.'' Glen's laugh made her blush even more.

''You are. You look cute.'' He said, moving his face closer to hers. He let his forehead touch hers lightly and smiled. Paige licked her lips and moved her hand to the back of his neck. Her fingers played with his hair.

''Can I have a goodnight kiss?'' she asked, her eyes never once leaving his. Glen nodded his head and pushed his lips against hers gently. A smile crossed Paige's lips before she returned the kiss, allowing Glen's arms to pull her body closer to his. Their kiss quickly grew more passionate and Paige pushed Glen onto his back gently, moving with him and putting a leg on either side of him. Glen moved his hands underneath her top and let them make their way up her back teasingly. Paige broke their passionate kiss, her lips only milimeters away from his.

She parted hers slightly and smiled. Glen smiled back and closed his eyes when Paige moved her attention to his neck, lining it with feather light kisses. Kisses that drove him crazy and made him want her even more than he already did. Paige hid her smile, never stopping her flow of kisses. She felt his muscles tighten underneath her and let the lower half of her body push against his. She heard Glen moan quietly. He did all he could to keep it down so they wouldn't wake her parents. ''Paige –- Don't tease.'' He whispered smiling slightly when he felt her hands down his waist.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him, pushing her hair behind her ear. ''You want this don't you? You've always wanted this.'' She stroked his cheek. He nodded. ''Yeah, but I don't know. I just –'' ''Don't worry Baby. I'll be gentle.'' She assured him with a slight smile before cutting him off with another deep kiss.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Finally. I had been planning for ages to write their 'first time' together. Orignally wanted to let Paige be a virgin and Glen experience, but I decided to let Glen be the virgin. Thought it was cuter. Ok so, next chapter will be up in 2 weeks or so. I'm going to do the other two stories first now. Review lovely loyal readers xx Ciao!**  
**_


	11. Her 17th Birthday

**_Notes; _**_I know, I know. it took me waaaaay too long for me to update this, but hey I finally did. And I'm very tired as well. So thanks to aall me reviewers from the previous chapter (sorry for not typing up all your names, but yes I am exhaused. ex-haus-ted. Rly. Lol. You should be happy that I'm updated this now). Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it's a few months later here. Enjoy! xxx_

_**Disclaimer; **Go. Away. Seriously._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Her 17th Birthday.**

_**A few months later..**_

That morning Paige was rudely woken up by a pillow being thrown in her face. She groaned slightly and lifted her arm to lift the pillow up. ''Glen..'' she mumbled. ''What the hell was that for?'' She shifted onto her side and wanted to move her arm around Glen's waist, but in stead of his warm body her arm found the cold, cruel bedding.

''Glen?'' she slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw Glen sitting on his knees next to the bed. In his hands he held a small - in purple paper wrapped - present.

''Happy birthday.'' He grinned. Paige pushed the sheets off of her body and glanced at her alarmclock. '6.30am' it read. ''Are you out of your mind? Glen it's too early. We still have thirty minutes of sleep left.'' She rubbed her eyes and looked at her still grinning boyfriend. ''You're welcome.'' He replied and kissed her lips softly. ''Open it.'' He pushed the present towards her across the mattress. Paige let a small sigh escape from her lips and sat up slowly. She lifted the present onto her lip and started unwrapping it. Glen watched her impatiently, not being able to stop himself from smiling.

''Oh my God, Glen. It's beautiful.'' Paige breathed when she lifted the lid of a small box. Inside the box lay a beautiful silver necklace, carefully placed into a white satin surrounding. On the small necklace hung a charm with a small sapphite blue stone placed in the middle of it. ''You like it? I bought it in France a few weeks ago.'' He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. Paige took the necklace out of its box carefully. ''I love it.'' She smiled and kissed his cheek. ''Thank you.''

''Here, let me.'' He took the necklace out of her hands. ''Turn around.''

Paige shifted slightly and turned around, letting Glen put the necklace around her neck. She touched it momentarily, smiling, and then turned around again, throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against his.

Glen moved his hand to the back of her neck and kissed back until a soft knock on the door made them break apart.

''Paige?''  
A deep voice said.

The door cracked slightly when it opened and Paige looked up, letting go of Glen. Her father stood in the doorway, grinning. ''Hey birthday girl, I thought I heard you talk. Are you two coming downstairs?'' he asked. Paige nodded her head, ''Yeah dad. We'll be right there.'' She got to her feet. ''Good. Hurry, we've got cake.'' Her dad told her before closing the door behind him. Paige threw Glen a mischievous grin and walked over to the chair. Her clothes that she had picked out last night were neatly draped over it. ''Time for you to get dressed.'' She said, picking up his shirt from the floor and throwing it in his face. ''Hurry.'' She smiled and draped her clothes over her pale arm. ''I'm gonna take a shower.'' Glen raised an eyebrow. ''Can't I join?'' He asked, getting up and walked over to his girlfriend.

Paige shook her head slightly. ''Only when my parents aren't home. You should know that by now baby.'' She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. ''I'll hurry though.'' She smiled and walked out of the bedroom. Glen shrugged slightly and got back in bed, pulling the covers over his body. ''Okay Noogie.'' He said.

''Don't call me that!'' Paige called back and Glen smiled when he heard the bathroom door close.

* * *

Paige walked into the livingroom laughing. Glen followed her closely, his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing the top of her head. He bumped into her gently when she suddenly stopped, looking around the livingroom. It was decorated with different coloured balloons and tinsel. Paige smiled. ''It looks great.'' She looked over at her parents who were sitting on the couch, they had obviously been waiting for her to come downstairs. Paige's mom got to her feet. 

''Happy birthday baby girl.'' She said, walking over to her daughter to hug her. Paige pushed Glen's hands off her waist gently and hugged her mother. ''I'm 17 now, mum. I'm not a baby girl anymore.'' She told her. Her mother laughed slightly and kissed her cheek. ''Sorry Paige. Hey Glen.''

Glen smiled. ''Hi Mrs. Matthews.''

''Lets go to the kitchen okay? Paige your mom has made a great cake and she couldn't wait to give you your presents last night.'' Mr. Matthews said, pushing himself up from the couch. Paige quickly took Glen's hand and took him into the kitchen where several small presents were laying on the dinnertable. Waiting to be unwrapped. Glen chuckled when Paige moved over to the counter to look at the cake that was standing on it. ''Chocolate cake.'' She said and smiled. "My favourite.'' ''I know.'' Paige's mother's voice sounded. ''That's why I made it.'' Paige turned to the door to watch her mother and father walk in. ''Thanks mom.'' She smiled again.

''I couldn't have wished for better parents.''

* * *

''You're not even my real parents!'' Paige's voice shrieked throughout the house. 

She stormed out of the livingroom, slamming the door shut behind her. It was night and far past midnight. Paige and Glen had just come back, an hour late, because Paige had once again been drunk and it had taken Glen a while before he had finally been able to convince her to go home. And then it had taken him another 30 minutes to get her home somehow. Now he was sat on the couch and he had been watching Paige argueing with her parents, not really wanting to interfere in this.

However, when his girlfriend had stormed out off the room he had gotten to his feet.

''Paige..'' he made a move to go after her, but a strong hand on his arm prevented him from doing that.

He looked up at Paige's father. ''Maybe it's better if you just go home, Glen. We need to talk to Paige alone.'' He told Glen softly. Visably hurt by what Paige had said before. Glen let a small sigh escape from his lips and nodded reluctantly. Usually he was the only person that could calm Paige down, but he didn't want to start an arguement with Paige's parents. He picked up his coat from the couch. ''I'll walk you to the door.'' Frank said and he walked into the hallway. Glen looked at Paige's mother. ''Bye Mrs. Matthews.'' She gave him a small nod of the head and then Glen walked into the hallway.

Paige's dad had already opened the front door for him. ''Sorry for all this Glen. Thanks for bringing Paige home safely.'' He said when Glen stepped outside and turned to him. ''It's okay Mr. Matthews. I'll see you soon. Tell Paige I'll call her tomorrow.'' Mr. Matthews nodded and watched Glen walk away. He closed the door with a heavy sigh and went back to the livingroom to talk about Paige with his wife.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Paige stormed into her bedroom angrily, pushing open the door with such force that it hit the wall behind with a loud bang.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around shutting it with another loud bang. ''Parents.'' She raged. ''Fake parents. Who needs them!? I don't.'' She walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, kicking her shoes off. Downstairs she heard her father's and Glen's voice and she heard the front door open.

_Glen's leaving. _

She got to her feet quickly and made her way over to the window. She pulled the curtains and was just in time to see Glen leave the path of the frontyard. He turned around and glanced up at her window, smiled slightly when he saw her and blew her a kiss. Paige couldn't help but smile and she pretended to catch the kiss in her pale hand. She closed it and brought it close to her heart, wishing silently that Glen had come upstairs to hold her and comfort her.

She gave her best friend/on and off boyfriend a small wave and then watched him get in his car and drive off. Where once had shone the headlights of his car now darkness returned. Paige turned around with a sigh , she glanced at the red pager that was laid on her bedside cabinet. It was her birthday present from her parents. She had been really happy with it this morning, but now it seemed like she didn't even really need it.

Paige started to get undressed. She pulled her top over her head and dropped it to the chair that was standing underneath the window. She wondered why her parents weren't coming upstairs, but guessed that they were probably talking about what to do with her.

She never meant to be rude and harsh to them, but she had quite a temper and wasn't always able to control herself, unlike her foster parents obviously.

Sometimes Paige wondered what her real parents were like, but she never had the urge to go and find them. They had left her behind, abondened her. It was obvious that they hadn't wanted her and she wouldn't waste her time looking for people who could be so mean. At least they had left her in a church, though. If they would have left her somewhere in a cardboard box on the street she probably would have died before anyone'd find her. Or some other horrible things could have happened to her. You heard such strange and creepy things nowadays.

Paige let her jeans glide down her legs to the floor and stepped out of them, nearly tripping and falling but she managed to steady herself on the windowsill.

''Stupid jeans.'' She muttered to the piece of dark clothing on the floor and turned to put one of Glen's boxers on. She borrowed it and used it as pyjama bottoms. They were comfy and Glen didn't mind. He had enough of them. Paige walked towards her bed and reached behind her back, unclasping her black bra. She let it drop to the floor and pulled a soft pink top over head.

It was slightly too short and showed some of her pale belly and her belly button. She took her earrings out of her ears and then climbed into her comfortable, yet cold bed. The cool sheets against her skin made her shiver slightly and she quickly pulled the sheets over her shoulder, turning off the small lamp that was standing on her bedside cabinet.

When darkness surrounded the room different colours danced in front of Paige's eyes like they always did when she was tired and turned off the light. She smiled slightly to herself and allowed her eyelids to close, a content sigh escaping her lips.

Tomorrow she'd try to make it up to her parents, she always did, but right now all she wanted was to get some sleep.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **There, done. Happy? Good. So review, I like reviews. I do :) Anyway the next chapter (as some of you might have guess if you know the episode A paige from the past well) the next chapter is going to be the fatal car-accident. And I will watch the episode and read the script and use some of the same dialogues. Might take a while before I put it up, depends if I feel upto writing it. That's all for now. Ciao lovely people! xx Mwah**  
**_


	12. Gone

**_Notes; _**_Right. So first things' first. Thank yooooou to: Afw, CharmedOneForever, Jorden's Prayla, missypaige06 and Tryan4Eva for reviewing:)_

_**Missypaige06 - **Thanks, you give me such a massive ego boost! lol, it really isn't my first language though, but I guess it helps that I love english and hate dutch lol._

**_CharmedOneForever - _**_I'm not sure if I will. I didn't make this chapter too sad on purpose. I wasn't really in a very sad mood, next chapter is going to be more sad though, that one might reduce you to tears._

_Anyhow, hope my loyal readers like this chap. Don't forget to leave a review! The next chapter will be up next week probably. If I have inspiration._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it. Nope. Nope._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Gone.**

Paige sighed as she got ready for school reluctantly. She looked in the mirror and applied her eyeliner carefully.

''I hate mondays.'' She muttered quickly and she tucked her hair behind her ear, putting her eyeliner down once she was finished with it. She smiled slightly in the mirror and scowled at the sight of her braces. She had them for over a month now and she still couldn't get used to them. _My teeth better look perfect when it comes out. _She thought to herself.

A soft knock on the door made her look up. ''Yeah?'' She turned around to see the door open and her father walked in. ''Paige? Are you ready for school? You don't want to miss your ride.'' He walked towards her, a slight smile on his face. Paige nodded her head. ''Yeah. I'm ready.'' She picked up her bag.

''Good, Wait a minute Paige is that smoke? Are you smoking in here?'' He walked over to the window where several cigarettes were placed on the windowsil in an ash-tray.

He picked one of the cigarettes up and put it out. Paige shook her head slightly and pulled a face.

Her dad walked towards her. ''You know I don't know how much more of this your mother and I can take.'' He told her sternly and with a tone of disappointment in his voice. He shook his head slightly and walked out of the room. Paige sighed and walked over to the window.

Meredith Matthews sat down at the kitchen table, putting her coffeecup down next to her plate. She crossed her legs and was about to lift the cup to her lips when her husband made his way into the kitchen. He looked annoyed. ''What's wrong Frank?'' she asked, putting her coffee down for the second time. Mr. Matthews shook his head slightly and took place opposite her at the kitchentable.

''Paige.'' He sighed slightly. ''She's smoking again. This time in her bedroom.'' He told his wife. She shook her head. ''She told me she quit smoking.'' Her husband rested his chin in the palm of his hand. ''Oh yeah, right, just like the time she quit drinking. She passes out at another one of those parties and I had to go pick her up and bring her home.'' Mrs. Matthews nodded her head slightly, she wondered when their daughter was finally going to listen to them.

''School called yesterday, you know, she's been cutting classes again.'' She told her husband quietly. Her right hand stirred the spoon in her coffee.

Frank played with the glass of orange juice that was standing next to his plate. ''She's not going to get into college if she keeps this up.'' ''Oh well haven't you heard?'' Meredith asked. ''She's not going to college.'' Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow. ''We'll see about that. Maybe we can get Glen to help her with school?'' he suggested while watching his wife get to her feet. ''Give the guy a break, Frank. He's already doing enough for her.'' She walked over to the counter and looked up when the kitchen door opened. Paige walked in slowly, her back hanging over her right shoulder.

''Well there we are finally.'' She said. ''Paige your ride will be here in 5 minutes. Eat something, quick.'' She handed her daughter a glass of orange juice and small plate with crackers and an egg. Paige dropped her bag to the floor and took the things her mother handed to her. ''But mum, I don't want to – '' Mrs. Matthews cut her off, ''Oh so now I'm mum? Last night we weren't even your real parents.'' Paige just shrugged and sat down at the table. She quickly downed her glass of orange juice and ate her breakfast. ''Did you feet the cat?'' Mrs. Matthews asked her husband.

Mr. Matthews nodded and watched his daughter. ''We're going out for family dinner tonight.'' He told her. ''I'll be home early to pick you and your mum up. Don't forget Paige.'' He got to his feet. Paige looked up, ''But dad again? We do that every week. What if I don't want to go?'' she finished her last cracker and stood up.

''Paige, we're going out and that's that. No arguements. Now go because your ride is here.'' Her dad said. He picked her bag up and handed it to her.

Paige rolled her eyes and took it roughly out of his hands. ''Fine. Bye.'' She pushed the kitchendoor open and stormed out.

* * *

Paige dropped her bag in front of her locker and sighed.

For once she was on time. She opened her locker and knelt down to take some books that she didn't need yet out of her bag, but she was distracted by a beeping noise that came out of her pocket. _My Pager. _She thought and took it out of her jacket. Last night she had already given the number of it to some of her friends. She looked at the display and saw that it displayed Michelle's name. They had been friends for a few months now, but Paige didn't really like her much.

_Ugh. Michelle. I can't deal with her drama right now. _

She put the pager back in her pocket and took some books out of her bag and put them in her already full locker. She closed the metal door and looked surprised to find Michelle leaning against the locker next to hers. ''Michelle. Hi.'' She managed a smile and lifted her bag over her shoulder. Michelle raised an eyebrow.

''Remember your whole peppermint schnapps theory?'' She asked. ''Um.'' Paige shrugged. ''Yeah. Why?'' ''You were wrong. I got so busted.'' Michelle complained and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. ''Oh.'' Paige smiled. ''Sorry, my parents bought it.'' Paige crossed her arms underneath her breasts and they started walking towards their classroom. ''I got grounded for two weeks. My mum pulled this whole estrogen fest thing. I swear to god she's so damaged.'' Michelle rolled her eyes.

Paige let out a small laugh. ''At least your mom's damaged. Mine are beyond repair. Really. This morning my dad caught me smoking in my room and now they want to talk about me tonight during family dinner. I'm way too old for that anyway, they should just let me live.'' She glanced up when she heard the bell ring. ''Come on.'' She started to walk faster and made her way up the stairs.

''Hey, Wait for me.''

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in their history lesson. Paige stared out of the window absent mindedly and not really listening to what their teacher was reading from his book. ''Although the magna carter was a document of great importance to England and the American colonies, it originally granted concessions to few but the baronial families.'' His monotone voice muttered.

''The vast majority of England would remain without an active voice in government for another seven hundred years.'' He rested his head in the palm of his hand and turned the page.

Mr. Martin was the most boring teacher they had. Mainly because he never really taught them something, but just read out loud what his book said. Every. Single. Time. Paige let out a sigh and started twirling her hair when she felt Michelle's hand tap her arm gently. She looked up and took the note that Michelle handed to her. She folded it open and smiled slightly when she read what it said.

'Donny is soooo hot.'

Paige glanced at the guy who was sitting next to her. A black bandana tied around his head and several earrings in his left ear. She smiled and nodded at Michelle, signaling that she agreed. ''I know.'' She whispered.

''Would you girls please, hold it down back there? I'm trying to teach.'' Mr. Martin said, looking up from his book. ''But nobody's listening.'' Michelle smiled when the class laughed and Mr. Martin gave her a smug smile back.

''Yeah I know, that's why all you delinquents are in this class.'' Michelle rolled her eyes when he focused on his book again and continued reading.

* * *

''Paige, just get in the car. Get in.'' Mr. matthews ordered, opening the door of the blue car. Paige pulled a face and got in the backseat, folding her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. She flinched slightly when her dad threw the door shut loudly and she looked out of the window.

_I am too old for this. _She thought to herself. She watched her parents get in the car and let a bored escape her lips.

''Dad I'm too old for these family dinners. I. Don't. Want. To. Go.'' She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Mr. Matthews started the car. ''Paige, that's enough. We're going to have dinner in a nice restaurant and that's that. It's about time we talked anyway.'' He replied sternly, a tone of anger in his voice. He was starting to lose his patience with her. ''But dad..'' Paige started.

''NO. Paige. That's it! If you dare to say one more word the next 20 minutes you're grounded for the next two weeks.'' He started to drive out of their lane and glanced over his shoulder at Paige. ''One more peep out of your mouth Paige and I will..''

''FRANK!'' Mrs. Matthews suddenly yelled. Paige looked up to see a large truck swerving into their lane and driving towards them with full speed. Paige screamed and threw her arms up to cover her face. Before the truck could collide with their car she disappeared into a swirl of bright blue lights.

Paige rolled across the street and finally came to a stop when her side hit the pavement. She let out a small gasp and sat up, pushing her dark hair out of her pale face. She felt her heart miss several beats when she saw their blue car laying upside down on the street, high flames surrounding it.

The truck that had collided with their car lay on its side but the driver seemed to be okay. Paige got to her feet trembling, barely even processing what had just happened. She started to walk towards the burning car, but a strong pair of arms that wrapped themselves around her waist prevented her from doing that.

''No! Dad! Mum!'' she sceamed at the top of her voice and tried to squirm out of the grasp, wanting to go to her parents.

Wanting to help them. ''Stay here. It'll explode.'' A deep male voice told her. Paige shook her head and felt the warm tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. ''No.'' She sobbed. ''No. Dad. I'm so sorry.''

Somewhere far away she could hear siren's getting closer and she turned around, pressing her face against the broad chest of the stranger that was trying to comfort her.

''It's okay.'' The soothing male voice told her, rubbing her back. Normally she wouldn't let a stranger hold her like this, but something about the man was familiar, comforting. ''I didn't mean to.'' She muttered, her voice sounding muffled into his chest. ''It's my fault.'' She sobbed and shut her eyes tightly, her breaths cutting through her throat like she was swallowing razorblades. When the sirens became louder she cuddled deeper into the stranger's chest, attempting to block everyhing outside and she let out a deep sigh.

She repeated it over and over again in her head. _It's a nightmare. I have to wake up._

_**To Be Continued. **_


	13. Goodbye to you

**_Notes;_** Told you I'd put the next chapter up!... Four months later.. Lol. I'm sorry for the delay, but a different show had my attention for a while and I just couldn't be bothered with this story. Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you like this one too :)

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Charmed. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Goodbye to you**

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me**_

Paige stared out of the window blankly, her arms wrapped around herself, the minor cuts and bruises on her body already taken care off and bandaged where needed. She watched as the rain ticked hard against the window, raindrops slowly trickling towards the bottom of it. A sigh escaped her mouth. A long time ago she'd shed all of her tears and now it was as though she was completely empty on the inside. Confusion and pain, that was all she felt. She was standing in the hospital hall, waiting for a doctor to come up to her. Her mother hadn't survived the accident, how could she have, but her dad. He had been rushed to the hospital several hours earlier with serious injuries. Burns, broken bones, a concussion? She didn't know.

Now she was waiting, had been waiting for over 3 hours and her dad still wasn't out of surgery. Her hope was slowly dying more and more by the minutes.

He had to make it, if he died she would be all alone. Except for Glen, who was sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs, his eyes watching her every move, filled with concern. But he didn't count as family. Not as real family anyway.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a soft hand touching her waist, the warmth of it forcing its way through the thin material of her top and onto her skin. Glen had gotten to his feet and was now standing behind her. Paige was startled by the sudden contact of their bodies. She shifted slightly and turned to him, her eyes filled with grief.

Without speaking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Paige buried her head in his warm chest and closed her eyes, slipping her arms around her best friend's waist. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, getting lost in the comforting warmth of her best friend's body. Until a deep male voice interrupted them.

''Paige Matthews?'' She squeezed her eyes tighter shut momentarily before opening them and pulling back out of Glen's embrace. Behind him stood a tall, dark doctor. Bags had formed underneath his tired looking brown eyes and his mouth was formed into a thin line, he had an expression on his face that Paige couldn't quite read. After all doctors were trained in keeping a straight face in these kinds of situations so they wouldn't give away any kind of information before they had started to speak.

''I'm doctor Sullivan. Can I talk to you for a second?'' Paige nodded her head and let go of Glen before following the doctor to a place in the hall with slightly more privacy. He turned to her, lowering the clipboard that he held in his left hand.

''Paige, when your father was brought in here he was in pretty bad shape, you do know that right?'' She just nodded, the thought of speech exhausting her. The doctor took a deep breath and continued.

''We took him to surgery and we've tried everything we could, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you.''

Paige felt her heartrate quicken and she sucked in a deep breath before clearing her throat.

''He's not.. he's not dead is he?''

Doctor Sullivan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''We've managed to save him, but not entirely. Do you know what braindead is?'' Paige shook her head. She had heard of it, but she didn't know exactly what it was. It didn't sound good though.

''It means that his brains don't work anymore. At the moment he is still alive and breathing, but he can only be kept alive with a machine. He won't be able to talk anymore, or open his eyes. We think it's better to let him go, but we need your opinion as well.'' His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as though he attempted to give her more comfort. Paige licked her lips and closed her eyes. Braindead. Nope, that was definately not good.

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watching as we all fly away.**_

* * *

She looked the door up and down, taking a deep breath and trying to find the courage to go inside. A hand on her lowerback made her jump slightly and she looked over her shoulder to find Glen standing behind her.

''It's okay. Go inside.'' He said quietly and placing a kiss on her cheek.

''What if he looks scary? I want to remember him like he used to be, Glen.''

''Sweetie, if you don't go you'll regret it later. Do you want me to go first?'' She looked at him and nodded slightly, allowing him to move past her and open the door. Paige stopped herself from closing her eyes and willingly let Glen take her hand and lead her into the small, slightly strange smelling room.

Her father lay in a hospital bed in the corner and when she stepped closer she noticed that he really didn't look that different. His face was slightly pale and it held a few cuts, but other than that it was just like he was asleep. Glen gave her a reassuring smile and motioned at the one chair that was standing next to the bed. Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and took place, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Glen stroked her hair.

''Do you want me to leave the room for a moment?''

''No. Just stay.'' He nodded and made his way over to the door where he sat down on a small stool, watching his girlfriend closely.

_**Someone told me, love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.**_

* * *

Paige bit her lip and carefully reached out, wrapping her tiny pale hand around her father's significantly larger one. After an hour she had finally found the courage to do so. Glen had long fallen asleep, his head leaning against the harsh blue wall next to the door, breathing steadily. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

''Dad?'' Just like she had expected, her father's body didn't move and she continued.

''I know you probably can't hear me, but we were in a car crash and you're in pretty bad shape.. mum she... she didn't make it.'' Behind her Glen moved slightly.

''I'm fine though. I don't know why, I should've been in the hospital. First that truck was coming towards us and the next thing I know is I'm rolling across the street and you and mum... I'm sorry. I love you.'' Paige licked her lips and squeezed her dad's hand tightly wanting him to open his eyes and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That he'd take care of her and that she didn't need to be scared. But he didn't. And she was scared, she had never been this scared in the 17 years that she had been living. The sound of the door opening behind her made her jump slightly and she looked up. A young doctor with dark blonde hair walked into the room and she immediately recognised him as the man that had helped her earlier. Right after the accident had taken place. He gave her a comforting smile.

''Hey, I thought I'd find you here.'' Paige let go of her father's hand and shifted in her seat, giving him a small smile back. Something about this man made her feel slightly better, she knew she could trust him.

''I didn't know...''

''That I was a doctor here? I'm not. Net yet anyway, I'm just an intern.'' He lifted a wooden tip-up chair from the wall and put it down next to her.

''Looks like your boyfriend was tired. Shouldn't you get some sleep?'' Paige watched him sit down while shaking her head slightly.

''I just wanted to say goodbye to my dad..he's..''

''Not doing so well. I've heard. I think you're a very brave girl, Paige.'' The intern carefully placed his hand on top of hers, it was surprisingly warm. She didn't pull her hand away, in stead she looked up to meet his blue eyes.

''I was adopted you know. My real parents didn't want me, but that never really bothered me, because this way I got to have the most amazing parents. And now they're...'' She cast her eyes downwards and studied the linoleum floor beneath her feet. She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this.

''Paige. Look at me.'' When she refused he gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes again.

''You're going to be fine. From what I've seen you're a fighter. And you have him –'' He nodded towards Glen who was still fast asleep. '' – Don't worry too much. It'll all be okay.''

Paige glanced at her boyfriend and then back at the intern.

''Promise?''

He smiled slightly and nodded.

''I promise.'' He got to his feet.

''I have to go now, okay? I'm sure your boyfriend wants to take it from here.''

''Will I see you later?'' Paige looked up at him. The intern looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded his head.

''Yeah. Later.'' He gave her a small wave and then left the room, just as Glen started to wake up.

* * *

The trees on the side of the road passed by quickly, barely giving her eyes the chance to count them. Fourty-one. Fourty-two. Fourty-three. Fourty-

''Paige?'' She tore her eyes away from the trees and moved her head to the other side, facing her boyfriend's worried glance.

''You okay?'' He turned his eyesight back to the road. She let a sigh escape her lips and leaned her head against the cool window.

''Yeah. I guess so.''

The rest of the way passed in silence and when Glen pulled up in front of his house Paige let her eyes travel up the building. It looked like her house, just slightly smaller, but still just as welcoming. Glen got out of the car and the front door of the house opened, revealing Glen's small mother. Her eyes were full of worry and she quickly made her way down the steps while Glen walked around the car and opened the door for Paige. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, feeling slightly awkward.

''Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry, Glen phoned me I know everything. Come with me I'll make you a nice cup of hot chocolate, let my son carry your suitcase.'' She enveloped Paige in a tight hug and then took her hand, leading her up the steps. Paige shot her boyfriend a worried glance and he gave her a reassuring smile as he struggled to take her heavy suitcase out of the backseat. Paige willingly let Glen's mother take her into the house and after locking the car Glen followed them quickly. He closed the front door with his foot and a man with dark blonde hair and warm blue eyes stepped out of the shadow from a tree. He looked at the house and smiled contently to himself. She was going to be just fine.

He looked up when he heard a familiar jingle and glanced around before dissolving in a swirl of white lights.

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watching as we all fly away.**_

* * *

_**Notes; **_Kay, so a few things. 1. I know Leo said that he and the Elders didn't know about a fourth charmed-one. But use your imagination. They could've thought that she was a whitelighter to be right? They didn't have to know that she was Patty's and Sam's secret baby. Lol, don't hate me. It's my story and you can't sue me nerr._**  
**_

Oh and 2. This is the last chapter. Don't be upset I might do an epilogue. Might. Not sure yet. Maybe. Heh.

Anyway, reviews are loved!

x


End file.
